Céu de Primavera
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: ORIGINAL: Um garoto pobre está desesperado para ajudar sua familia, um médico bem sucedido precisa muito de carinho...mas a sociedade não deixa as coisas serem tão simples. Gregory L.S. x Henri G.J. ::yaoi slash lemon homo::
1. Chapter 1

N/a: Er...eu tava na duvida de postar isso...porque eu não gosto...mas postei. Yaoi, drama, etc...tudo saindo exclusivamente da minha pobre imaginação. Se roubar minha idéia, Kami-sama vai jogar um raio 3000000W na sua cabeça.

_Céu de Primavera_

**Capitulo I**

Não é fácil viver uma vida sem qualquer tipo de segurança. Henri sabia disso desde de os oito anos de idade. Desde quando seu pai morrera, e deixara sua mãe doente, seus irmãos e ele, sozinhos no mundo, sem ninguém que pudesse ajuda-los. Ele era um garoto de quinze anos, endurecido e transformado pela vida em um homem de quarenta. Ele podia ver sua vida em quadros de uma história comum e triste, que começara a vinte e cinco anos atrás.

Sua mãe, Alicia Label, dezoito anos e muito bonita, de olhos verdes e cabelo dourado, parecia uma princesa. Só que a princesa era órfã e pobre, e trabalhava de garçonete num bar barato. "Mas é um trabalho honesto!" ela dizia, e continuava com a sua força e alegria de viver.

Uma dia, num cavalo branco, chegou o príncipe da princesa Alicia. Era um príncipe operário, e seu cavalo branco era um carro velho desbotado pelos anos. Mas mesmo assim Henri Grant era um homem moreno cheio de charme e cavalheirismo, e se apaixonou pela princesa garçonete no mesmo instante que a viu, ao entrar no bar para tomar um café. Eles se casaram um ano depois, depois de juntar dinheiro para a cerimônia e todo o resto, e sua mãe já esperava um pequeno principezinho na barriga.

Jonas Label Grant nasceu seis meses depois de seus pais terem se casado, recebeu o nome que o pai queria, em homenagem ao avô. Então dois anos depois veio Jenna, a princesinha loira. Jenna porque tinha que ser um nome que combinasse com o do irmão. Mas essa família real sempre foi pobre, e pretendia parar com os filhos ali, para não piorar a situação. Mas as coisas acontecem, então quando Jenna tinha seis anos e Jonas oito, Alicia descobriu que estava grávida do terceiro.

Bem, onde comem quatro comem cinco certo? Podiam dar um jeito...veio um garoto, não loiro como a mãe e de olhos azuis como o pai, mas um garoto de olhos cinzento-esverdeados, cabelo preto como o carvão da fabrica onde seu pai trabalhava. Alicia quis o nome do marido desta vez, Henri Grant Junior, mas essa criança não parecia uma benção. Logo depois de seu nascimento a princesa dourada e alegre descobriu que tinha Leucemia. Pobres, três filhos para criar, e agora uma doença, não era nada bom. Alicia ainda trabalhou, tinha só vinte e oito anos e ainda agüentava, ela era guerreira, tinha que alimentar os filhos, tinha que ser uma boa esposa...e como boa esposa engravidou novamente. A situação já estava bastante ruim, seu príncipe estava prestes a perder o emprego, e ainda vinham mais crianças. E sim, foram duas crianças, duas garotinhas pálidas com cabelo cor de palha chamadas Marie e Virginia, Maria Virgem, a esperança e consolo de Alicia. Mas engravidar novamente, com trinta anos, doente e de gêmeas foi de mais para a pobre família real. Alicia caiu de cama definitivamente, pálida e mortiça, sem nada da luz de quando era jovem. Henri pai, perdeu um dos empregos, começou a beber, começou a não parar em emprego algum. E por fim quando já fazia oito anos que sua mulher, a única pessoa que amava, estava naquele estado quase vegetativo, os filhos passando fome, a coragem e força de cavaleiro dele desapareceram de vez. Henri Grant foi encontrado morto com um tiro no ouvido em um banheiro de bar sujo e decadente, a arma ainda quente nas mãos. Henri Junior tinha somente oito anos, e a partir daquele momento se culpou por toda a desgraça da família.

Jonas, o mais velho, com então dezesseis anos, largou a escola e começou a trabalhar, Jenna era babá e domestica de madames ricas, mesmo com somente quatorze anos. Henri Junior, o garoto magricelo e quieto, começou a entregar jornais, mas com somente oito anos e com notas mais que exemplares, a mãe e os irmãos mais velhos acharam que não valia a pena tira-lo da escola. Quem sabe com uma bolsa, ele se tornaria algo melhor e ajudaria a todos eles. Mas permanecer na escola custou a juventude do garoto, que agora cuidava da casa, das irmãs mais novas, da mãe, do seu pequeno serviço e dos estudos. E com tudo isso mais o peso da sua consciência e da sua vida trágica Henri foi levando a vida.

Até aquele momento.

Henri andava pelo parque a noite, voltando da escola. Tinha aulas a noite, pois de dia trabalhava como atendente de um feast food. Era um garoto magro e pálido de quinze anos, feições delicadas e a impressão geral de um anjo gótico e misterioso. Era triste, e isso se podia ver no seu olhar profundo, mas também era uma boa pessoa, e também isso se podia notar nos seus olhos. Henri tinha medo de andar na rua aquela hora, moravam num bairro muito perigoso e podia ouvir dali, caminhando, o som da sirene policial tocando. Era uma coisa que acontecia todos os dias. Passou por uma mulher negra e muito exuberante, com um minúsculo colante vermelho, ela acenou para ele convidativamente. Henri ignorou, estava acostumado a receber convites de prostitutas. Mas era ocupado de mais pra sequer ter alguma vez dormido com alguém. Para um garoto da sua classe social, aquilo era raro, ser virgem aos quinze. Mas ele _não tinha tempo_ pra isso. Seu salário era pequeno mas pagava a comida das gêmeas, e ele continuava nessa vida dura e sofrida da família real pobre e desgraçada. E pra essa família que ele chegou em casa com um suspiro de alivio por continuar bem. As gêmeas estavam sentadas quietas no sofá, fazendo a tarefa escolar, pequenas para seus treze anos. Jonas ainda não devia ter chegado, ele trabalhava e praticamente sustentava a família, mas era um jovem de vinte e quatro anos e livre, sempre saía a noite. Jenna veio da cozinha com um copo de água e uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

-Henri, que bom que chegou. Ela esta tento uma crise e eu tenho que cuidar de tudo. Pode acabar de fazer o jantar das garotas?

-...Claro. Elas ainda não comeram?

Henri olhou no relógio, onze horas. Era meio tarde pra jantar.

-Não tinha nada, Jonas trouxe o dinheiro da comida a uma hora atrás. Eu comprei feijão e batatas, e óleo também. Mas eu preciso cuidar dela agora...

Jenna saiu em direção ao quarto da mãe, por um momento Henri pensou que Alicia devia ter sido exatamente daquele jeito quando tinha vinte e dois. Loira, olhos azuis...não, sua mãe tinha olhos verdes, Jenna tinha olhos azuis. Mas as duas tinham mais ou menos a mesma altura, as mesmas feições, eram muito parecidas mesmo. Esqueceu as divagações e foi até a cozinha, rapidamente cozinhou batatas e desenterrou no fundo da velha geladeira alguns hamburgers. Enquanto os fritava pensou na mãe, que devia estar com fortes dores e febre alta agora. Os médicos não sabiam dizer como ela ainda vivia, e sempre diziam que ela morreria a qualquer instante. Henri já estava acostumado de mais a essas previsões para sentir medo de perde-la, mas sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer. Sacudiu a cabeça livrando-se de tais pensamentos e serviu as meninas, e comeu somente um pouco, como de costume. Então sua irmã o olhou cautelosa e começou.

-Junior, nós já temos treze anos, e tudo o que fazemos é estudar e entregar jornais...

-O que quer dizer Virginia?

-O que a Virginia quer dizer é que podemos dar conta de mais, nós podemos ajudar mais Junior.

-...Vocês são boas garotas e eu entendo que achem que precisam trabalhar agora. Mas é importante estudar, e eu trabalho de dia pra poder dar a vocês duas essa oportunidade do mesmo jeito que Jonas e Jen deram pra mim. Então a não ser que eu perca meu emprego, nós ainda estamos dando conta de viver. E vocês vão continuar estudando.

-...Mas..

-Nada de mas Marie, estudar é importante.

Ele se levantou da mesa e deu um beijo na testa de cada uma, e foi para o quarto que dividia com Jonas. Tinha que estudar, mas estava tão cansado...deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, somente um instante, e apagou.

-Henri! Henri! Acorda!

-...ãhn? que? ...Jonas?

-Mamãe está muito mal, eu vou com ela na ambulância. Fique aqui com Jenna e as garotas.

-Não, espera, eu vou com você.

-Henri...

-Elas podem ficar bem aqui, eu vou com você.

Ele pulou da cama, verificando no relógio de pulso barato que eram quase três da manhã. Foi até o quarto onde sua mãe estava deitada na cama. Exceto por alguns gemidos fracos, ela parecia morta, e Henri sentiu algo muito ruim. "É hoje" pensou, então tentou esmagar esse pensamento com todas as vezes que sua mãe tinha sobrevivido. Mas a sensação pegajosa na boca do estomago não passou.

Logo chegaram os paramédicos e em trinta segundos Alicia, Jonas e Henri estavam dentro da ambulância, a primeira em cima de uma maca, cada vez mais pálida e pior. Mas por um momento ela acordou, olhou os filhos nos olhos. Estava lúcida agora, o que nem sempre acontecia mesmo que ela só tivesse quarenta e quatro anos. Fez um sinal fraco para que se aproximassem e eles obedeceram.

-...e-eu estou morrendo...oh, não me contestem agora... – respirou fundo se recuperando do esforço de falar – não tenham...ódio da vida, garotos...amem muito uma p-pessoa que os ama também...foi meu amor por seu pai que me deixou...viva...e agora, eu vou vê-lo de novo... – ela olhou para o teto da ambulância, com o olhar perdido, então fechou os olhos e um bip dentro daquela geringonça branca apitou.

-Hemorragia pulmonar! Reanimação! – dois paramédicos afastaram os filhos e começaram a ligar a mulher em aparelhos e desfibriladores.

Desceram as pressas da ambulância e levaram Alicia direto para a sala de cirurgia, sem dizer nada aos rapazes que acompanhavam perdidos a movimentação. Eles se sentaram na sala de espera e ficaram lá, quietos, pensando, esperando alguma noticia.

Já tinham se passado duas horas, Henri não agüentava mais ficar ali. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Qualquer coisa! Disse a Jonas que iria no banheiro e se esgueirou pelos corredores brancos até a sala de cirurgia onde sua mãe estava sendo operada. Uma das paredes era de vidro, como nas maternidades, Henri olhou lá dentro com medo do que pudesse ver. Sete cirurgiões e seus ajudantes estavam em cima da sua mãe, de modo que ele não podia vê-la. A movimentação era frenética e a tensão, palpável. Henri esticou o pescoço, tentando ver, mas tinha gente de mais. Então um bip continuo e cortante encheu a sala.

-Parada cardíaca!

Alguém entregou um desfibrilador para um dos médicos, o chefe pelo que parecia. Um homem grande, perfil aquilino bonito, um vinco na testa de preocupação. Ele encostou o aparelho no peito de Alicia, apertou o botão. Nada. Tentou novamente, nada. Tentou por sete vezes, mas o barulho e a linha verde correndo reta pelo monitor continuavam. Por fim uma enfermeira segurou seu braço e fez um não com a cabeça. O médico jogou a touca e a mascara verdes que usava no chão com fúria, em seguida olhou no relógio de parede e falou em voz grave e aparentemente muito triste.

-Hora da morte, cinco e quatorze.

As pessoas se afastaram, com os ombros caídos e expressões de frustração no rosto .Henri então pode ver finalmente o rosto da sua mãe. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, estava mais luminoso que nos últimos treze anos, embora imóvel e irremediavelmente morto. O garoto sentiu seus joelhos cederem e apoiou o corpo no vidro, deixando uma lagrima solitária escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Então, era isso, estava acabado. A vida da mulher mais incrível que jamais conheceram tinha acabado. Não conseguia assimilar ainda, não podia ser verdade. Não, sua mãe não podia ter morrido! O medico virou-se e viu Henri ali, parado, e logo em seguida um outro enfermeiro o viu também. O enfermeiro fez menção de ir tira-lo de lá, mas o médico o impediu e saiu da sala. Ele tinha o avental ensangüentado, mas foi com serenidade que se postou ao lado de Henri e olhou a mulher ser coberta por um lençol branco.

-Sua mãe?

-...sim, é. Quer dizer...era...

-Me pareceu ser uma mulher incrível.

-E ela era.

-Ela está em paz agora...feliz...

-...eu não acredito em felicidade.

Henri de repente ficou insensível. Não sentia nada, mal via aos coisas ao seu redor. Parecia que o mundo de repente tinha se tornado todo cinza, sombrio e frio. Caminhou até onde seu irmão estava, e com a voz firme e sem emoção alguma anunciou.

-Acabou, ela morreu. Eu vi ela morrer.

-...n-não pode ser...ela s-sempre, sempre conseguiu...você deve ter visto errado Henri...

-Chega Jonas, ela não existe mais!

Jonas o encarou por alguns segundos, tentando penetrar naquele rosto tão duro, e finalmente desabou na cadeira e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Henri fechou os olhos e sentou-se ao lado dele, pensando nas palavras da mãe.

"Ela está com o papai...mas ele era um covarde, fraco, não agüentou ficar com a gente...ela diz pra não odiarmos a vida, mas como? A pensão que o governo dava não vai mais existir, vamos passar fome...como alguém pode amar assim? A vida é ruim de mais, não vale a pena...mas eu não serei fraco, por eles, eu não serei covarde como o papai. Ela...ela deve estar em paz mesmo, finalmente...depois que eu cheguei para estragar a vida de todos, ela não teve mais paz, mas agora ela esta dormindo tranqüilamente, pra sempre...eu serei forte por eles, compensarei o estrago que fiz"

Esses pensamentos corriam pela mente de Henri, até que percebeu que Jonas estava falando com ele

-Precisamos...contar a elas...vem

-Está bem...

Voltaram lentamente pra casa, o sol estava nascendo. Curioso com a aurora estava bela naquele dia, parecia enfeitada de propósito, como que para recebe-la. Entraram em casa, as gêmeas dormiam no sofá, cada uma sobre uma perna de Jenna, que estava com olheiras azuladas por baixo dos olhos mas muito acordada.

-...como ela está? Quanto tempo vai ficar no hospital dessa vez?

-...Jenna...- Jonas tentou, mas novamente caiu em choro. Henri foi até ela e segurou a mão pequena e delicada da irmã, tão parecida com a da mãe. A mãe que agora estava morta.

-Ela se foi Jenna...ela não vai mais voltar.

As gêmeas tinham acordado com o choro do irmão, Jenna olhou pra ele sem expressão alguma. Então ela levantou de repente e o sacudiu com força, gritando.

-MENTIRA! NÃO É VERDADE! MAMÃE NÃO MORRERIA...ELA NÃO PODE TER...não, por favor...

-...É-É verdade Jen...ela...se foi... – disse Jonas finalmente, abraçando as irmãs mais novas que tinham começado a chorar também.

Jenna desabou no sofá, se possível chorando mais compulsivamente que todos, ela era a mais próxima de Alicia e a que visivelmente sofria mais. Henri não podia suportar, estava exausto, não chorava, não sentia. Foi até seu quarto e sentou-se na cama, o mundo escureceu e ele desmaiou.

oOo

N/a: E então? O que acham? Novela mexicana neh? Mas melhora com o tempo, eu prometo ;-D Deixem reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

N/a: Como prometido, cap 2. Agora começa o yaoi, a parte interessante da coisa toda ;-D

_Céu de Primavera_

**Capitulo II**

Uma semana, já fazia. Uma semana que Alicia Label Grant tinha sido sepultada junto ao marido no cemitério Springs. Jonas já tinha se acalmado o suficiente pra pensar o quão em apuros estavam. Henri já sabia a muito tempo. Saiam da igreja, depois da missa de sétimo dia, com as roupas pretas em melhores condições que tinham.

- ...talvez as meninas tenham...que largar a escola e trabalhar. – disse o mais velho, puxando o irmão para um canto no jardim da igreja.

- Não. Ninguém mais vai largar a escola. Já bastou você e Jenna.

- Henri, é nobre da sua parte dizer isso mas...você perdeu seu emprego, com tudo isso, eu não posso arrumar mais um. Nem Jenna.

- Elas tem só treze anos, não vão largar a escola. Eu...eu vou dar um jeito.

- ...tomara Virgem Maria que você esteja certo Henri, porque nós estamos prestes a ser despejados.

Na verdade Henri não fazia idéia do que fazer. Podia parar de estudar, arrumar dois empregos também...mas não seria o bastante, sem estudo. Ele sabia, tinha certeza que conseguiria estudar se tivesse a chance. Estudar de verdade, ter uma profissão de verdade, ele sabia que podia! Mas...como fazer sua família não morrer de fome?

Henri foi caminhar no parque no seu bairro, era de dia e não tão perigoso. Tudo ali estava quebrado por vândalos, pixado, sujo...mas ainda tinham crianças brincando, o que de uma certa forma dava paz ao jovem perturbado pela responsabilidade sobre seus ombros.

Mas logo que o sol começou a dar sinais que iria sumir em breve, as garotas e garotos de programa começaram a aparecer, surgir das sombras das arvores. As crianças foram embora, o vermelho do céu era opressivo. Henri desviou de uma prostituta que tentara agarra-lo, empurrando-a de leve para longe. Ela pareceu zangada.

- É disso que eu ganho a vida sabia?! Podia colaborar...

Ganhar a vida...é, ela se vendia por dinheiro. Todos aqueles se vendiam por dinheiro, porque não tinham opções, porque tinham que comer, que pagar um aluguel...Não! não podia fazer isso! Não era um trabalho honesto, tudo que sua mãe sempre prezara, uma vida reta e justa. Mas...bem, eles só davam prazer a quem queria prazer, e ganhavam o que mereciam...será que era tão errado assim vender o próprio corpo? Mas era muito arriscado...mas viver sem dinheiro não era muito mais? Um carro todo preto começou a caminhar ao lado de Henri, que discretamente apertou seu spray de pimenta dentro do bolso. Mas o vidro se abriu e dentro dele estava um homem de óculos escuros e camisa, perfil aquilino bonito e uma ruga profunda na testa. Henri reconheceu o médico que tentara salvar sua mãe na hora, mas se o homem o reconheceu ele não deu mostras disso.

- Quanto você é garoto? – perguntou com um sorriso quase selvagem e uma voz cansada.

- Eu não...eu...

- Você...? Olha, eu tenho pressa. Se quiser ganhar cem pratas entra no carro.

- ...está bem senhor.

Henri, se batendo por dentro, deu a volta e entrou no lado do carona. Cem dólares! Podia pagar o aluguel com cem dólares, e ainda uma parte da conta de água. Uma vez, só agora que não tinha opções. Não podia ser tão ruim, era só fazer o que o ser humano vinha fazendo desde que existe. Mas Henri estava nervoso, remexia as mãos e olhava pelo canto do olho para o médico ao seu lado. Finalmente estacionaram, um motel de luxo, pequeno e discreto, o homem pagou um quarto na recepção e o puxou pelo braço, delicadamente. Entraram na suíte, um quarto todo rosa, com espelhos no teto e uma banheira pra dois num canto. O médico começou a desabotoar a própria camisa, então Henri se deu conta do quão perigoso era o que estava fazendo.

- Ah...er...sinto muito, senhor, mas eu não posso...eu vou embora a pé, não precisa pagar nada...sinto muito mais eu não posso...

Ele ia sair pela porta onde entrara quando foi segurando novamente, desta vez com força.

- Qual o problema garoto? Quer mais dinheiro? Cem dólares é bastante...

- N-não, o problema é que eu não sou...eu não faço isso sabe, eu só aceitei porque realmente preciso do dinheiro...mas posso arruma-lo de outro jeito...

- Já tem um jeito prontinho aqui de você arrumar esse dinheiro rapaz, eu te trouxe aqui e eu quero você.

- ...m-mas...desculpe mesmo mas..eu nunca fiz isso antes e não...

- Virgem?! Ah claro, é um jogo não é? Uma brincadeira que você faz com seus clientes...hahahaha, legal, agora vem cá...

O homem o puxou e o beijou, começando a enfiar as mãos por baixo da blusa velha de Henri. Ele ainda tentou se soltar, se livrar, mas estava surpreso com o quanto aquele beijo era bom. Agora não tinha volta, estava fazendo pela primeira vez com um desconhecido que lhe pagaria cem pratas depois que acabassem e o mandaria pra casa. Mas era tudo tão surpreendentemente bom, que Henri se deixou ficar nos braços dele, corado, com medo, mas ainda assim, ali. Afastou-se da boca dele somente o suficiente pra perguntar, muito tímido.

- ... E-eu posso saber...ao menos seu nome?

- ...Gregory...

- ...obrigado...Gregory...

Então Gregory o pegou literalmente no colo, encaixando as pernas dele na própria cintura e o carregando até a cama.

- Você é leve como um gatinho...e realmente sabe fazer um virgem...

- ...é... – "porque eu sou um virgem, fazendo uma grande burrada!" pensou.

Deitado, Henri começou a ser despido, primeiro da blusa, em seguida da calças, e por ultimo, com os dentes, o medico puxou sua cueca, e ele se envergonhou mais ainda ao ver o quão excitado estava com tudo aquilo.

- uhum...bom garoto... – resmungou Gregory tocando com a ponta dos dedos aquele membro jovem endurecido na sua frente. Então apertou a própria calça com se estivesse incomodado com ela, principalmente naquela área onde um volume já era visível. Henri entendeu, ergueu o tronco e baixou o zíper dele, em seguida abriu um a um os botões da camisa, com o mais velho chupando e mordiscando seu pescoço. Desconcentrado e tremulo por aqueles toques totalmente novos, Henri se deixou cair pra trás com um gemido, e se envergonhou ainda mais disso. Gregory sorriu, desceu a própria calça e mostrou que era tão 'bom garoto' quanto Henri. Mas ele era delicado, tocava as partes certas, fazia Henri gemer mesmo sem vontade.

Então Gregory remexeu numa gaveta do criado mudo e puxou dela um tubo de lubrificante. Henri sentiu-se muito tenso, tinha medo da dor, da sensação. Até agora podia ter acontecido com uma garota, não era tão diferente, mas aquele tubo de lubrificante significava definitivamente que seria um homem a toma-lo, um homem feito querendo sexo. Henri sentiu o corpo tremer, pensava nas lições de moral e ética que recebera na escola, dos pais, da sociedade. Gregory sentiu a sua tensão e muito vagarosamente passou o lubrificante nas mãos e em seguida se debruçou sobre o corpo do jovem.

- Você está bem...? Não se preocupe, eu vou usar proteção...

- ..E-eu...seja gentil, por favor...

Gregory deslizou a mão lambuzada de lubrificante pelas nádegas dele até achar o que queria. Calmamente, começou a massagear a entrada apertada, introduzindo um pouquinho de cada vez dois dedos no espaço apertado.

- Gentil...é mesmo sua primeira vez não é?

- S-sim...hn...

- Gosta disso?

- Aham...é..hn...bom...

E de fato Henri sentia ondas de calor espalhando pelo corpo a cada movimento dos dedos daquele homem sério e sexy dentro de si. Querendo retribuir, Henri pediu num sussurro pela camisinha, pegou a que Gregory lhe oferecia com a mão livre, e abriu o pacote. Cuidadosamente, como tinha aprendido nas aulas de Educação Sexual, desenrolou-a sobre o membro do mais velho, que deu um sorriso lascivo com o gesto, e forçou o dedos um pouco mais fundo fazendo Henri morder o lábio inferior pra não gemer alto de mais.

- Você gosta não é?...pegue o meu, brinque com ele...

O garoto, com medo de fazer a coisa errada, envolveu com a mão o membro de Gregory, e começou a masturba-lo lentamente, passando o dedão sobre a glande as vezes, e a cada vez que fazia isso via o médico fechar os olhos e dar um gemidinho inaudível. Um pouco mais confiante, Henri pôs mais força no toque, fazendo o que gostava de fazer em si mesmo quando podia.

- hummm, talento nato... – gemeu Gregory, mordiscando o lábio inferior dele e distribuindo beijinhos molhados pelo pescoço. – acho que está pronto...

Repentinamente, tirou os dedos de onde estavam e sentou-se sobre os calcanhares na cama. Puxou Henri e o posicionou, mas antes deu nele um beijo profundo e calmante. Henri podia sentir o roçar erótico ali, a força que Gregory tinha por segura-lo daquele jeito...apoiou as mãos nos ombros do mais velho e fé um sim com a cabeça.

Lentamente, Gregory foi puxando-o para baixo, e Henri começou a se sentir preenchido pela primeira vez. Doía, era como se estivessem rasgando-o por dentro, mas era uma dor boa de alguma maneira. Fechou os olhos, mordeu o lábio pra não gritar, enterrou o rosto no ombro de Gregory, que parecia estar se controlando para ser o mais delicado possível. Quando ficou completamente dentro, o médico parou e deixou o garoto se acostumar a sensação. Levou uma mão ao membro dele e deu algumas estocadas rápidas, sentindo um prazer enorme ao ouvir os gemidos roucos de Henri e a força com que ele apertava seus ombros cada vez que sentia o movimento.

Henri estava enlouquecendo com aquilo. Aquele cheio, aqueles gestos, aquelas sensações diferentes. Podia sentir o ventre baixo dolorido, querendo, implorando por alivio, mas parecia que aquele homem era cruel e sábio o bastante para deixa-lo quase no ápice e ainda assim impedi-lo de gozar. Por alguns momentos sentiu aquelas mãos quentes descendo até a parte interna das suas coxas, em seguida o seguraram com força seu quadril. Então ele o puxou pra cima e trouxe de volta, rápido, fazendo Henri gritar com a dor e a surpresa.

Mas pela cara de Gregory, ele também precisava de alivio, então Henri próprio fez o movimento na terceira vez. Podia sentir a dor diminuir, a cada vai e vem ela ia cedendo lugar ao prazer. Começaram a movimentar-se devagar, Gregory guiando Henri pelos quadril. Henri sentia seu próprio membro latejar, principalmente ao esfregar no peito nu e forte do homem que o tomava.

Gregory o deitou, sem parar nunca o vai e vem dentro dele, de modo que Henri ficou com ar pernas entre o próprio corpo e o corpo dele. A fricção do seu sexo contra Gregory era maior daquele jeito, e mais deliciosa ainda. Ele já não podia mais, arqueava as costas e gemia alto pedindo, quase implorando por satisfação. O homem mais velho, com as mãos apoiadas dos lados da sua cabeça, sorria e estocava mais fundo a cada gemido do garoto, até que finalmente Henri não agüentou mais. Arranhando forte e involuntariamente as costas de Gregory, o garoto gritou mais alto e despejou-se num jato quente e forte sob a barriga do médico. Não demorou nem mais um minuto para que ele também ofegasse e caísse sobre o garoto, que podia sentir todo o interior preenchido, de uma maneira extasiaste. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, respirando e sentindo os batimentos acelerados um do outro, até que Gregory ergueu um pouco o corpo saindo de dentro dele e caiu ao seu lado.

- ...porque eu tenho a impressão...que já vi você antes?

- ...porque já viu... doutor.

Henri se sentia sujo agora, tão sujo que corara novamente e se cobria com o lençol de cetim vulgar. Queria pegar logo seu dinheiro e dar o fora, ir pra casa, tomar um longo banho e esquecer o que tinha se passado. Era analítico o suficiente pra saber que não esqueceria, mas tentaria com todas as suas forças. Porque aquilo era errado, porque podia dar outro jeito, e principalmente porque tinha sido muito melhor do que esperava que fosse.

- ...me conhece do hospital? É...você é meu paciente? – Gregory ficou alarmado, mas suspirou de alivio quando Henri fez que não com a cabeça.

- Há...uma semana, o senhor tentou salvar minha mãe. Mas ela morreu...

- ...você...é o garoto que não acredita em felicidade. – constatou o médico, olhando atentamente para o rosto dele – mas você é aquele garoto? Parece tão mais velho agora, quantos anos tem?

- Quinze.

- ...oh meu Deus, eu fiz isso com...uma criança...Jurava que era mais velho, mesmo! Me desculpe, se eu soubesse...

- Eu fiz porque quis senhor. Agora preciso muito desse dinheiro pra ir pra casa.

Gregory o olhou, com uma mistura de pena e culpa, e desviou o olhar para o teto, onde podia se ver. Pareceu incomodado com a visão de si mesmo então virou o rosto pro outro lado.

- Se precisa de mais, eu posso dar. Eu nem sei seu nome ainda...

- ...Henri. Henri Grant Junior. – disse o garoto com um certo desprezo na voz.

- Junior...seu pai pode cuidar de você não?

- Meu pai meteu um tiro na cabeça a sete anos porque era fraco de mais pra agüentar a vida que tinha. Ele nos deixou...nós seis, sozinhos.

- Oh, sinto por isso... – Gregory novamente o olhava rapaz a sua frente, tão bonito de uma maneira triste, tão adulto que era difícil acreditar que era jovem daquele jeito – deve estar sendo muito difícil pra você e seus irmãos agora.

- ...estamos a ponto de ser despejados. Talvez eu e minhas irmãs de só treze anos...talvez nós teremos que largar a escola e trabalhar...e foi só por isso que fiz isso hoje, eu não sou...esse tipo de pessoa doutor, e não pretendo ser. Foi um gesto desesperado, mas não vai acontecer novamente. É difícil agora sem a mamãe...mas nós vamos conseguir.

- Talvez eu possa te ajudar...

- Não. Mamãe prezava o trabalho honesto, é isso que farei.

- ...Eu ...sinto muito mesmo por não ter conseguido salva-la Henri...cada paciente meu que se vai parece uma facada no meu próprio peito, é por isso procuro esse tipo de, bem, alivio, mas...ela parecia ser muito forte, e era muito bonita apesar da Leucemia ter tirado a juventude dela...

- Ela...parecia uma princesa sabe...sempre foi linda...

Então, pela primeira vez em uma semana, Henri começou a sentir novamente, tudo o que passava, toda a dor reprimida. E era uma dor tão lancinante que varou seu peito e o fez cair em prantos pela primeira vez desde aquela lagrima solitária, não conseguia nem mesmo respirar por causa da bola engasgada na sua garganta, não conseguia parar, nem falar nada, nem mesmo enxergar nada...de repente percebeu que a uma semana não ouvia a voz da sua mãe, que a uma semana não via os olhos verdes dela, tão carinhosos quando ela podia vê-los. Achou que ia morrer naquele momento, então sentiu braços fortes abraçarem e o puxarem pra perto, e chorou sem vergonha em seu peito, chorou mesmo que seus olhos ardessem muito, então o mundo escureceu novamente, e ele caiu inerte nos braços de Gregory, inconsciente.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: depois de séculos, aqui está o cap 3. Agora acho que as atualizações vão ser rápidas, já estou escrevendo o cap 10. Deixem reviews

**Capitulo III**

"Cama macia..." constatou Henri antes de abrir os olhos. Então pensou "Cama macia? Não é a minha cama!". Abriu os olhos muito rápido e os fechou com um gemido de dor ao ser quase cegado pela luz branca no aposento. Devagar, protegendo o rosto com as mãos, Henri abriu os olhos novamente e constatou que a luz vinha de uma grande janela aberta, emoldurada por cortinas cor creme e verde escuras. Olhou em volta e se viu num quarto grande, numa cama de casal, a decoração era simples e luxuosa. Olhou pra si mesmo, estava coberto por lençóis de seda num tom cinza escuro e alguém tinha vestido nele uma blusa de pijama cinco números maior. O pijama também era de seda. Lentamente ele se sentou na cama, sentindo todos os membros do corpo pesados como chumbo, e quando estava pensando em se levantar a porta do quarto se abriu e o Doutor Gregory entrou carregando uma bandeja com café e frutas.

-Você já acordou? Que bom...não se levante agora está bem? Eu trouxe seu café.

-...onde estou? O que aconteceu?

O doutor colocou a bandeja na frente dele e se sentou na beirada da cama.

-Você desmaiou, provavelmente uma crise nervosa...trouxe você pra minha casa e te injetei um calmante, porque achei que não ia ficar muito confortável no hospital. Sente-se melhor agora?

-...S-sim, obrigado...mas, eu passei a noite toda aqui?!

-Sim. É melhor você comer...

-A NOITE TODA?! Meus irmãos devem estar loucos atrás de mim! Eu preciso voltar pra casa...

-Eu peguei a ficha da sua mãe, liguei pra eles e disse ao seu irmão Jonas que você teve um pequeno acidente, nada grave, e que ficaria uma noite em repouso. Eu te levo pra casa antes do almoço, não se preocupe.

Henri encostou o corpo na cabeceira da cama e fechou os olhos, cansado. Devia ser o efeito do calmante ainda. Sentiu Gregory por a mão sobre a sua testa, medindo a temperatura.

-Sem febre, você só teve um pequeno colapso emocional mesmo. Coma um pouco, esta fraco.

-...obrigado doutor. – o garoto pegou a xícara de café e deu um gole pequeno, sem vontade nenhuma de comer.

-Pode me chamar de Greg, Henri.

Ficaram em silencio então, o garoto comendo seu café da manhã que apesar da pouca fome estava delicioso. Mas Henri se sentia um pouco desconfortável com o olhar intenso de Gregory sobre ele. Ficou aliviado ao ouvir o telefone em alguma outra parte da casa tocar. Gregory se levantou dizendo que precisava atender e saiu do quarto.

Henri acabou de colocar na boca o ultimo pedaço de mamão com mel e se levantou, já se sentia mais seguro sobre as próprias pernas. Foi até o banheiro da suíte, um banheiro de azulejos verde escuros como a cortina e uma banheira de hidromassagem para dois. "Ricos" pensou Henri e foi se olhar no espelho oval da pia. Um rosto abatido e com uma linha vermelha ao redor dos olhos o encarou de volta, sem expressão. Henri passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros e revoltados e enfiou a cara na água, tentando melhorar a aparência ao menos um pouco, enquanto pensava no que dizer aos irmãos quando chegasse em casa. Acabou de lavar o rosto e voltou para o quarto, dando de cara com Gregory que estava sentado na cama com o telefone ainda na mão.

A visão que Gregory teve foi de um garoto alto e muito branco saindo do seu banheiro, a blusa do pijama não chegando as coxas esbeltas e caindo num ombro só, descuidadamente. Os cabelos negros dele estavam bem rebeldes, com alguns fios molhados grudados na testa, e a boca mais vermelha por causa da água fria. Era uma visão tremendamente atraente.

-...Sente-se melhor?

-Sim, muito. Obrigado novamente...

-Não precisa agradecer. Ãhn...a sim, tenho que ir para o hospital agora...levo você pra casa no caminho.

Henri foi até a janela e olhou a paisagem de belos prédios de luxo na parte alta da cidade, indo num declive suave até o mar. Forçando a vista ele achou que muito longe, na parte mais escura da paisagem, pode ver seu bairro, cinzento e pobre como sempre.

-É muito longe, eu posso pegar um ônibus.

-Não, não pode. Ainda esta sob efeito de relaxantes muito fortes pra sair pela rua sozinho. Não é nenhuma emergência, se troque e eu levo você.

-Certo dout...Gregory.

Por um momento ficou olhando para os olhos do médico, notando como eram azuis. Engraçado como não tinha notado na noite anterior, eram muito azuis, do tipo céu de primavera. Então corou ao perceber o que estava fazendo. O homem se levantou da cama quando percebeu que Henri ruborizava.

-Não vou ficar olhando, não se preocupe. Suas roupas estão ali em cima daquela cadeira. – ele apontou para uma cadeira tipo poltrona de papai toda cor de creme e saiu.

Henri pegou suas roupas e as vestiu lentamente. Ainda estava ciente das marcas em seu corpo, e ao tocar nela ainda podia sentir um pouco do calor abrasante da noite anterior. Balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer isso, tentando se recompor, escondeu com a blusa preta o máximo possível de chupões e saiu do quarto tentando deixar os cabelos um pouco mais apresentáveis. Gregory já o esperava com as chaves do carro e um envelope nas mãos. Estendeu o envelope pra ele.

-O que prometi. Pode contar se quiser.

-...obrigado, não acho que seja necessário.

Henri guardou o envelope no bolso da calça e tentou conter mais imagens da noite anterior que teimavam em vir a sua mente. Seguiu o médico até o mesmo carro preto de antes, num estacionamento grande cheio de carros do mesmo nível, entrou no banco de passageiro olhando fixamente para frente.

Durante todo o trajeto Henri se manteve assim, olhando as ruas se tornarem mais e mais pobres a medida que andavam. O silencio era quase sólido, mas ele não tentou quebrá-lo. Somente quando Gregory perguntou em que rua virar ele disse o numero em que morava e logo depois estavam estacionando na frente do prédio velho de Henri.

O garoto murmurou mais um obrigado e abriu a porta do carro, mas sentiu seu braço ser segurado pelo homem, que ainda não olhava pra ele.

-Sabe, você foi...a muito tempo que eu não conseguia sentir tanto prazer com alguém.

-... – Henri o encarou, temendo o que viria a seguir.

-Se algum dia estiver em dificuldades...se resolver fazer isso novamente...

-Eu não pretendo.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas se algum dia mudar de idéia... – Gregory pegou um cartão do bolso interno do paletó e entregou a Henri, que olhou brevemente antes de puxar o braço preso, se soltando.

-Obrigado por cuidar de mim doutor, mas eu não vou virar um garoto de programa. Adeus.

E dizendo isso desceu do carro e entrou rapidamente no prédio decrépito. Gregory ficou olhando o garoto pelas costas, e continuou olhando para a porta fechada, perdido em pensamentos. Então voltou ao mundo real, ligou o motor e saiu

-Onde você esteve?!?

Jenna o bombardeara com perguntas assim que colocou a cara para dentro de casa. Virginia parecia estar querendo fazer o mesmo.

-Junior, o que aconteceu? Ligaram dizendo que você se machucou...

-Eu estou bem Virginia. Sério Jenna, não estou machucado.

-Então porque deixou a gente morto de preocupação hein?! – trovejou Jonas quase em cima dele.

Henri suspirou e se sentou, relembrando a história que inventara no caminho.

-Eu estava andando, aí um cara me parou e perguntou se eu queria ganhar cem pratas pra ajudar ele a concertar um encanamento. Ele disse que o ajudante dele estava doente e que eu só precisava segurar umas coisas e iluminar o lugar. Eu disse que tudo bem e então fomos até a tal casa com os encanamentos, e eu ajudei o cara. Mas quando estava indo embora eu tropecei e bati a cabeça. Não, sério Jenna, eu estou bem – apressou-se em dizer quando a irmã fez menção de examinar a cabeça dele – Bom, eu fiquei um pouco tonto na hora e o cara me levou pra um hospital e me botaram de repouso lá só por segurança, mas me liberaram e então eu vim pra casa.

Marie se aproximou com sua mãozinha pequena e afagou os cabelos do irmão. Ela era a menor, parecia ter nove anos e não treze, e sua personalidade era quase a de uma freira, de tão bondosa, tímida e frágil.

-Dói Junior? Eu posso cuidar de você se quiser...

-Tudo bem Marie, não dói mais – ele esfregou um lado aleatório da cabeça pra dar mais realismo, então pegou o envelope no bolso e entregou a Jonas – os cem, pague o aluguel com eles...

Ele se levantou do sofá enquanto o irmão abria o envelope e se dirigia ao quarto, quando ouviu uma exclamação do irmão mais velho.

-Henri, tem trezentos dólares aqui!!!

-...c-como?

Ele se virou e olhou as notas na mão de Jonas. "Ele não...ele deve ter ficado com pena..." pensou.

-Henri, você só segurou canos? Porque mesmo cem dólares é muito só pra isso... – disse Jenna pegando o dinheiro e conferindo também.

-Só isso, só segurei canos. Vai ver o cara ficou com pena da minha história triste – disse ele tentando ser sarcástico.

-Olha, tem um cartão dentro – Virginia sacudiu o envelope e deixou cair na mão espalmada um bilhete – "Bom trabalho garoto"...acho que o cara não errou sem querer nas contas.

Henri resmungou algo como 'ótimo, isso resolve mais alguns problemas' e foi para seu quarto. Sentou-se na cama olhando o teto, vendo na frente de si somente olhos azuis da cor do céu de primavera. Puxou o cartão do bolso, ficou olhando o pequeno nome e o endereço impressos em preto. Guardou o cartão cuidadosamente no seu criado mudo, por alguma razão que ele não conseguia entender já que não pretendia usa-lo, então foi tomar um banho e se livrar daquelas roupas que ainda cheiravam a colônia gostosa do doutor Gregory Liebe Siddlet.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: É...mais um cap...Henri e Greg again XD Enjoy.

**Capitulo IV **

Quase um mês havia se passado, as marcas externas já tinham sumido do corpo de Henri. Mas ele ainda conseguia lembra-se de cada detalhe tão vivamente como se tivesse acontecido ontem. Mas tinha mais com o que se preocupar no momento, já que ainda não tinha conseguido nenhum emprego e o dinheiro que o doutor lhe dera já tinha acabado a muito tempo. Fizera uns dois ou três bicos mas precisava de algo fixo logo ou então as garotas realmente teriam que parar de estudar.

Mas tinha que reconhecer, por mais frio e repugnante que fosse, que sem a mãe o trabalho dele em casa diminuíra muito. E o gasto com remédios também. As vezes ele se pegava pensando que ela tinha sofrido muito com a doença, se não fora egoísmo deles ficarem implorando pra que ela continuasse viva dia após dia sofrendo tudo que ela suportava quase que calada. Jenna agora dormia no antigo quarto da mãe, sozinha, todos acharam que ela merecia isso. Algumas vezes Henri podia ver pelo vão da porta Jenna abraçada a alguma velha fotografia, rindo com lembranças mesmo que lagrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto bonito. Mas ela era tão forte quando Alicia e trabalhava mais e mais pra dar o que comer ao resto da família. Jonas porém, parecia mais desleixado. Ele continuava a trabalhar mas não ligava realmente para o serviço e Henri tinha medo de ver o irmão largar tudo e não se importar mais.

Estava saindo da escola, as dez da noite como de costume, quando viu o carro velho do irmão estacionar quase em cima da calçada e então Jonas sair do carro e vir em direção a ele, parecendo estar bêbado.

-...Hen-ri...irmão...

-J-Jonas?! O que você tem? O que andou fazendo?

Jonas cheirava a cerveja e parecia desesperado. Puxou o irmão mais novo pro carro e começou a falar numa voz engrolada e gesticulando muito com as mãos.

-Henri...eu...bom...seu irmão aqui foi se divertir um pouco com os amigos sabe, pra relaxar...então alguém sugeriu um joguinho de cartas sabe...eu bebi um pouco de mais, então acabei fazendo uma besteira muito grande...

-O que foi que você fez Jonas?

-E-eu...eles me fizeram apostar dinheiro, eu achei que podia dobrar meu salário sabe...minhas mãos eram boas...mas aí eu perdi. Henri, eles querem o dinheiro, eu não tenho mais dinheiro! Ele vão vir atrás de mim Henri!

O garoto quase socou o irmão. O idiota não sabia que estavam a beira da falência?! Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

-Quanto você deve?

-...cento e vinte pratas...

-...JONAS SEU IMBECIL! – não conseguiu conter. Logo depois mordeu a língua e atirou a mochila pra dentro do carro, enfiou o irmão no banco de passageiro e deu a volta.

-...Henri...você ainda não pode dirigir...

-E você não podia ficar bêbado e fazer uma estupidez dessa, mas fez do mesmo jeito não é?! – retrucou com a voz tensa.

Ligou o carro e foi pra casa o mais rápido que podia, sem chamar a atenção dos outros no transito. Arrastou Jonas pelas escadas e o jogou no sofá quando entrou. Jenna olhou a cena e a expressão quase sanguinária de Henri e ficou alarmada.

-Que foi?

-Esse idiota encheu a cara e jogou todo o dinheiro fora numa mesa de jogo! E ainda ta devendo praqueles caras truculentos que ele anda!

-...Oh meu Deus...

Henri segurou o irmão mias velho pela frente da blusa e perguntou com a voz dura.

-Quanto tempo você tem pra pagar?

-...até amanhã...

Jonas foi solto e Henri seguiu para seu quarto, e começou a andar de um lado pro outro como um animal enjaulado. "Pense...pense...você tem que cuidar deles..." então ele parou de chofre, olhando fixamente para seu criado mudo. Lentamente foi até ele e fuçou na gaveta até achar o pequeno pedaço de papel que o médico tinha lhe dado. Sentou na cama, olhando o cartãozinho. A inscrição era bem simples:

_Doutor Gregory Liebe Siddlet, Cirurgião_

_Greenville Street, nº 434, apt 77, Dashwood_

_Tel: 2662-9869_

Uma linha apertada nos lábios dele, um olhar ainda mais duro que sua voz, Henri sabia o que fazer. Mas não queria fazer, não queria deixar aqueles olhos azul primavera entrarem de novo na sua vida. Mas não tinha escolha, mais uma vez tinha que fazer o errado, pra fazer o certo.

Vestiu um casaco mais quente, colocou o cartão no bolso e saiu do quarto. Até mesmo Jonas que estava bêbado percebeu o quanto seu maxilar estava apertado.

-Jenna, dê um café pra esse idiota e ponha ele pra dormir. Eu vou pegar esse dinheiro.

-...Espera Henri, o que você vai...? – mas ele já tinha saído.

-

Henri olhou para o endereço no cartão e em seguida para cima, para o grande prédio negro recortado contra a luz da lua. Tinha medo de ser rejeitado agora, mas não tinha outra escolha a não ser tentar. Interfonou e o porteiro olhou feio pra ele.

-Ninguém aqui esta interessado em doações garoto.

-Eu vim ver o doutor Gregory Siddlet.

-Qual o seu nome?

-Henri Grant Junior, ele me conhece.

Ainda com cara de poucos amigos, o porteiro interfonou para o apartamento e conversou em voz baixa por alguns segundos com a pessoa do outro lado. Então abriu o portão e deixou o garoto passar.

-Ele te espera lá em cima, nono andar.

Henri entrou no elevador e apertou o pequeno numero nove, sentindo sua mão tremula e o coração acelerado. "Ele pode nem se lembrar...pode dizer que não esta interessado...pode não querer pagar nada..." pensava ele durante o tempo anormalmente longo que o elevador demorou até finalmente abrir suas portas no nono andar.

As portas se abriram e lá estava ele, parado no corredor vestindo somente um suéter cinza e uma calça de moletom. Henri gaguejou, sem ar pela visão que era na verdade muito tentadora.

-...A-ainda qu-quer me comp-prar de n-novo?

Por um momento se encaram, Henri ruborizado como uma garota e Gregory sério como a morte. Então o médico puxou o garoto pelo braço para dentro do seu apartamento sem dizer uma palavra e começou a beija-lo quase sofregamente. Henri sentiu qualquer defesa ou medo derreterem e se entregou nos braços dele completamente, entrando num turbilhão de sentidos em que nada mais existia além de dois corpos e uma só sincronia.

Os cabelos negros de Henri se espalhavam pelo peito largo de Gregory, que subia e descia lentamente com sua respiração. Ele fazia um carinho distraídos nas costas de Henri, que estava deitado sobre ele, encaixado ali como uma luva na mão. Mal podia acreditar que o garoto tinha voltado, depois de quase um mês sonhando com a noite que passaram juntos. Gregory não tinha comprado mais ninguém desde aquele dia, e sentia que não compraria nunca mais...até ele aparecer, com aquele jeito tão sério e ao mesmo tempo tão inocente, com um olhar quase desesperado e uma resolução assustadora. Bem, ele estava ali agora, por pelo menos um momento mais era seu, completamente seu. Mas uma curiosidade masoquista o fez perguntar:

-Veio aqui por saudades...ou precisa de algo?

-...bem... – Henri ergueu o corpo e encarou o rosto aristocrático e belo do médico, os cabelos cor de mel espalhados pelo travesseiro em ondas quase lisas – preciso de dinheiro urgentemente, é uma emergência...só consegui pensar em você...

-...ah, é isso então... – Gregory virou o rosto – alguém doente?

-Não! Não... – ele saiu de cima de Gregory e sentou-se na cama, de costas – meu irmão fez uma coisa muito estúpida, precisa dar cento e vinte dólares pra uns caras até amanhã, ou sei lá o que podem fazer com ele...

Gregory se ergueu e beijou a nuca do garoto, podendo sentir o medo nas palavras dele. Como alguém tão comum podia ser tão especial, se perguntou, e como podia se importar tanto com a família assim? Carinhosamente, abraçou-o por trás e encostou o queixo no ombro dele.

-Só precisa disso? Ele deve ter perdido mais dinheiro, pelo que entendo disso...

-Perdeu todo o salário. Eu...não sei como vamos fazer agora...

-Já arrumou seu emprego decente e honesto?

-...não.

Gregory fez um som de quem entende, deu mais um beijo na nuca dele e se levantou. Henri, apesar de tudo não pode evitar de olhar para aquele bunda nua e malhada andando pelo quarto. Gregory foi até uma mesa, abriu a carteira que estava ali e puxou um maço grosso de notas. Contou algumas e se voltou, entregando a Henri.

Ele contou e então se virou com os olhos arregalados para Gregory

-Tem quinhentos dólares aqui!!!

-É o bastante?

-...é muito, eu não posso aceitar tudo isso...

-Pode sim, e vai. Mas em troca vai ouvir minha proposta.

Henri se calou, pensando em qual proposta poderia ser essa. Mas Gregory não falou imediatamente, somente se enrolou num lençol e saiu do quarto.

-Quer algo pra comer Henri? Estou com fome depois dessa...

Apertando o estomago que fazia barulhos de fome, o garoto gritou fracamente que sim.

-Ótimo, vou esquentar o jantar. Venha.

Henri vestiu a cueca e a calça, sem abotoa-la na frente. Por um momento ficou de frente para um espelho do guarda roupa aberto, parou para examinar a imagem. Cabelos bagunçados, varias marcas de dentes e marcas vermelhas de chupões pelo peito e pescoço, um sorrisinho insosso no rosto que ele não conseguia reprimir...a imagem geral de um cara que acabou de ter sexo, e dos bons. Se apressou antes que começasse a se sentir culpado novamente, encontrou Gregory pondo os pratos na mesa enquanto alguma coisa acabava de esquentar no microondas.

-No menu temos bifes ao molho tártaro de ontem, salada de alface de hoje cedo e pizza de...uma semana.

Ele riu, Henri riu também. Estavam relaxados, e fazia tanto tempo que não relaxavam que parecia estranho para os dois. Henri pegou a comida no microondas e serviu nos pratos enquanto Gregory enchia seus copos de refrigerante. Por alguns momentos ficaram em silencio, concentrados de mais e devorar a comida a frente pra conseguir falar, então finalmente Gregory pousou seu copo e olhou para Henri, que engoliu quase a força seu pedaço de pizza da semana passada.

-Eu tenho dinheiro a mais do que preciso para mim mesmo sabe... – começou o médico – tenho vinte e nove anos e sou um cirurgião de sucesso...

-Mas eu não...

-Por favor, antes me ouça. Por favor.

-...desculpe, continue.

Gregory respirou fundo e continuou.

-Herdei do meu pai uma pequena fortuna também. Se você aceitar...aceitar ser o meu acompanhante, posso te dar muito mais dinheiro que conseguiria trabalhando. Suas irmãs nem você precisaram largar a escola, na verdade eu posso até mesmo colocar vocês todos em boas escolas. Posso dar uma casa num bairro melhor para seus irmãos mais velhos, um lugar menos perigoso que onde vocês moram agora. E você só precisa...ficar por perto.

Henri mordeu o lábio, nervoso. Tudo o que Gregory oferecia era o que sempre quis dar para sua família, mas a que preço seria aquilo? Ser um garoto de programa particular era uma idéia particularmente repugnante para o rapaz, e ainda pensar que na verdade só tinha quinze anos! Não era certo, de jeito nenhum.

-...Gregory...eu agradeço, por todas as suas boas intenções, mas não dá. Me sentiria sujo demais, vendendo meu corpo por dinheiro...eu nem mesmo devia ter vindo hoje, mas não havia saída...

-Eu sou tão odiável assim pra você Henri? Foi tão ruim assim?

-N-não! Foi tudo...muito bom. Provavelmente dei sorte de achar você...de você me achar. Mas não dá.

-...entendo...

Por mais que doesse a rejeição, Gregory estava ainda mais admirado com a capacidade de fazer o certo do garoto. Queria protege-lo do mundo cruel onde nascera, mas não havia como, se ele não deixasse.

-Mas, duvido que algum dia eu vá encontrar alguém que faça em mim o que você faz, Henri Grant Junior.

-...e-eu sou só um garoto inexperiente, como posso ser tão necessário assim? Porque quer gastar tanto comigo e com a minha família?

-...você me faz esquecer...-Gregory então escondeu o rosto nas mãos, e terminou a frase com a voz abafada que Henri não sabia se era ou não de choro – dos rostos daqueles que eu não consegui salvar...

-...E-eu...você faz tudo que pode...

-Sabe o que é, dia após dia, ver pessoas morrerem nos seus braços Henri, e saber que talvez pudesse tê-las salvo?! Dia após dia...até o ponto onde não existem mais lagrimas. Então só existe a dor, e não mais choro...eu não consigo mais chorar...

Ele ergueu o rosto, estava seco, mas a expressão de sofrimento era tamanha que Henri mal conseguia suportar olhar. Sem pensar direito, se levantou da cadeira e abraçou o homem a sua frente, com força, e foi abraçado de volta. Perderam a conta dos minutos que ficaram ali, somente sentindo o coração um do outro, até que finalmente Gregory o soltou e correu os olhos pela cozinha branca, um pouco desconcertado pelo desabafo.

-Ahn... quer que eu te leve pra casa agora?

-...podemos tomar um banho antes?

Com um sorriso, Henri puxou Gregory pela mão até o quarto, e no caminho puxou displicentemente o lençol da cintura dele. Gregory sorriu também, o abraçou por trás e quase tão displicente quanto o garoto desceu a mão para dentro da calça aberta dele, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido.

-Vai fazer hora extra pra mim?

-Aham, com todo o prazer...

Andando grudados até a banheira pra dois, Gregory ligou as torneiras e sentou o garoto na beirada da banheira, já despindo-o de novo. Henri pretendia ser muito carinhoso dessa vez, embora soubesse que poderia ir embora a hora que quisesse. Mas bem lá no fundo do seu coração embrutecido pelo sofrimento, começava a aparecer uma luzinha, tão fraca que nem mesmo Henri percebia-a direito. Mas queria dar conforto ao seu salvador, o homem que o tirara da miséria absoluta pela segunda vez e que em troca só estava pedindo aquilo, um pouco de distração.

Com o vapor quente da água subindo nas suas costas, ele se agarrou a beirada da banheira enquanto Gregory se ajoelhava na sua frente, deslizando as mãos pelas suas coxas, rindo pelo canto da boca daquele jeito selvagem, sexy. Henri ainda não se sentia tão confortável com aquilo tudo, toda aquela intimidade e entrega, então corou novamente ao ver que seu corpo já estava reagindo. O médico parecia achar aquela reação divertida e excitante, deslizou uma mão para a parte interna da coxa do garoto e ficou brincando de quase toca-lo e então se afastar. Aos poucos a vermelhidão no rosto de Henri desapareceu e deu lugar a uma expressão de suplicante, pedindo por mais, somente um pouco mais. Gregory então abaixou o rosto e deu uma lambida rápida na glande do outro, arrancando um gemido dele.

-Ahhh...G-greg...

-Você vai gostar disso, pequeno príncipe... – e dizendo isso, abocanhou com vontade o membro do menor, chupando-o.

-Aaaahhhhhh...hnnnn...é, eu gosto...

Mas Gregory não ficou ali muito mais tempo, se levantou e desligou a torneira, entrou na banheira e o puxou pra dentro. Henri sentou no colo do homem, sorrindo. Era incrível como conseguia esquecer tudo com ele. A água quente e toda aquela proximidade o faziam mais a vontade, ele beijou Gregory lentamente, saboreando aquele gosto doce dos lábios dele, mexendo-se devagar. Podia sentir o médico ficando excitado também, o toque leve e quente da pele do garoto na pele dele, quente, a água se movendo ao redor deles, cheiro de banho de rosas... o melhor banho da sua vida.

-

É, eu sou má, cortei a parte interessante. Mas vai ter mais partes interessantes, então calminha.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: capitulo curtinho, mas eu achei que era bem necessário. Ah sim, não me matem pelos erros oka? Eu não mando essa história pra ninguém betar ..

**Capitulo V**

Henri estava quase deitado na banheira, respirando fundo. A água já estava quase fria, mas depois de mais uma vez se entregando daquele jeito tão quente, Henri não precisava de muito mais calor. E nunca tinha entrado numa banheira de hidromassagem antes, estava gostando daquilo. Gregory sorriu, saiu da água e pegou uma toalha.

-Gosta da banheira?

-...aham...

-...Henri, você tem certeza quanto ao seu não? Seria como...um namoro sabe.

O garoto tirou os cabelos pretos da cara e voltou a olha-lo.

-Não, namoro é quando duas pessoas se conhecem, se apaixonam e decidem ficar juntas...não quando uma paga a outra para fazer sexo.

-Namorados ajudam um ao outro quando precisam.

-...entenda Greg, é difícil pra mim dizer não...mas minha família, ela não aceitaria isso...

-Porque somos homens? Porque somos de classes diferentes?

Henri se levantou e pegou a toalha.

-É, é por isso...e porque não aceitariam ser sustentados por um cara que transa com o irmão mais novo. Sinto muito...

Ele parecia prestes a chorar. Não era de chorar, mas se sentia frágil e impotente, e queria tanto ficar...sabia que o dinheiro seria bem vindo, gostava de todo o luxo daquela casa, mas estava começando a achar que gostava de algo mais que aquela casa e o dinheiro. Gregory o abraçou e afagou os cabelos molhados dele.

-Tudo bem, mas a minha oferta vai ficar de pé. Quer ir pra casa agora?

-...é, acho que tenho que ir...

-Tudo bem se quiser ficar, pode dormir comigo hoje.

-Não seria...abusar muito da sua boa vontade?

-Fique, vai sem bom. – Gregory sorriu e deu um beijo rápido nele.

Henri aceitou o convite com um sorriso. Foram para a cama e se deitaram nus mesmo, a cama era grande e confortável e Henri se ajeitou sobre o peito do médico, que o abraçou e o cobriu. Não demoraram para dormir.

-Quinhentos dólares, espero que seja o suficiente.

Henri atirou o dinheiro na mesa da sala e foi direto para o seu quarto. Jonas o segurou pela manga da blusa.

-Onde foi que você arrumou quinhentos dólares?!

-...de todas as pessoas do mundo, neste momento, você é o ultimo que tem o direito de exigir saber o que quer que seja de mim Jonas. – respondeu o menor, cortante.

Jonas murchou de volta no sofá, olhando o dinheiro como se tivesse vergonha dele. Mas Jenna também estava com sua melhor cara de desconfiada.

-Mas onde foi que você conseguiu isso Henri?Não se meteu em encrencas, não é?

-Eu só fiz o que tinha que fazer, não fiz nenhuma idiotice. Já basta um idiota aqui. Agora por favor me deixem.

Henri se trancou no quarto e se jogou na cama, que lhe pareceu dura depois de ter passado uma noite toda no quarto mais luxuoso que já conhecera. Deixou-se lembrar do rosto sorridente de Gregory quando o viu acordar, dos beijos que ele dera, do café da manhã delicioso... Henri tinha comentado que queria entrar para a universidade e que até o momento as notas favoreciam. Gregory disse que tinha sido duro pra ele entrar na faculdade de medicina porque não era um aluno exemplar em muitas coisas. Disse que se Henri aceitasse, poderia coloca-lo numa boa escola preparatória. Mas Henri não podia aceitar todos esses favores, não simplesmente pra fazer sexo. Mas com certeza aquele médico era bastante rico pra cuidar de todos. E Henri ainda não tinha um emprego...

Balançou a cabeça, tentando espantar pensamentos que ele não queria ter. Não sabia mais o que iria acontecer, não sabia de mais nada. Só que ao se despedir de Gregory a poucos minutos atrás, o beijo dele tinha doído em seu coração. Ter que se separar, talvez pra sempre...Henri desconfiava que era amor, e não queria ama-lo. Não queria investir nenhum sentimento em um cara que só queria-o na cama. Mas era tão difícil...mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando engolir o nó na sua garganta, mas não dava. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro e deixou as lagrimas virem, abafando os soluços. Porque a vida tinha que ser tão cruel?

Jenna abriu a porta devagar, estava preocupada. E sua preocupação aumentou três vezes ao ver o irmãozinho abafando o choro no travesseiro. Não o vira chorar nem mesmo no dia do enterro da mãe...na verdade a ultima vez que o vira chorar foi quando levaram o corpo do pai, mas ele tinha somente oito anos. Foi até a cama e se sentou, e Henri ficou imóvel ao perceber que não estava sozinho. Ela simplesmente afagou os cabelos negros dele, tão iguais aos do pai e tão diferentes do resto da família, ele sempre foi diferente.

-Se tiver um problema, e não conseguir ver a saída, pode contar comigo Henri...

-... não tenho um problema. – ele respondeu com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

-Ninguém se esconde pra chorar se não tem um problema. Você é meu irmãozinho, não gosto de te ver sofrendo...

-E-eu... – ele ergueu o rosto pra ela, molhado de lagrimas – Jenna, sabe quando mamãe dizia...que o mais importante era ser correto?

-Sim, eu lembro.

-E quando...quando precisamos não ser corretos pra fazer o que é preciso? Quando não temos outra alternativa? Ainda assim temos que ser corretos, e sofrer mais?

-... sabe Henri, mamãe sempre dizia que o importante era ser correto, mas um dia eu resolvi perguntar o que significava isso. Ela olhou pra mim e disse que era fazer o melhor para si e para os outros, e sempre, sempre seguir seu coração. Porque não se pode ser correto com o mundo, sendo errado consigo mesmo. Foi o que ela me disse.

-... ela...disse isso?

-Disse. Então, você acha que seguiu seu coração?

-... acho que... sim, eu segui. Mas eu fiquei com medo, então fugi do caminho certo. Eu ainda estou com medo...

-O que, exatamente, você fez?

-...sinto muito Jenna, mas eu não posso dizer. Acho que não compreenderia, mas eu só fiz o que foi necessário.

-Então eu talvez possa compreender Henri.

-Não, acho que não.

Ele a abraçou, sentindo o cheiro de rosas do perfume que sua mãe costumava usar. Era difícil esconder coisas dela, mas Henri não tinha coragem de contar. Era muito intima, secreta, proibida, a história com Gregory. Jenna o abraçou de volta, ainda com seu ar preocupado, mas não insistiu mais. Se levantou e afagou os cabelos do garoto mais uma vez.

-O que quer comer? Eu preparo o que você quiser, já que trouxe tanto dinheiro assim.

-...Bem, acho que...bacon. E batatas. – Henri deu um sorrisinho.

-Bacon e batatas, está bem. Daqui a pouco fica pronto.

Ela saiu, fechando a porta. Logo Jonas veio, mas não falou com ele. Só se vestiu penteou o cabelo bagunçado. Estava com uma péssima aparência e sabia que o chefe iria reclamar. Antes de sair, ele se virou para Henri, que estava deitado na cama olhando para o nada, e murmurou um 'obrigado'. Henri o encarou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

Sempre que precisar, irmão.

Jonas sorriu, entendendo que estava perdoado, e saiu para trabalhar. Henri decidiu ocupar a cabeça com estudos.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Well, mais um! Pra compensar o tempo que passei sem atualizar ;D Enjoy

**Capitulo VI**

-Então, já arrumou alguma coisa?

Era Carlos, um colega de escola, que perguntava. Henri meneou a cabeça.

-Nada. Ta cada dia mais difícil arrumar trabalho.

-Tem um tio meu que precisa de alguém pra ser garçom do restaurante dele. É só pra esse mês, de temporada, mas já é alguma coisa não?

-Acha que eu posso ir lá? Porque ele não pega você?

-Ah, eu já tenho meu trabalho. Mas vai lá sim, diz que é meu amigo, que ele te contrata.

Henri quase abraçou o garoto moreno a sua frente. Carlos era filho de um porto riquenho e uma mexicana, e por isso tinha todo o ar tropical de pessoa simpática e prestativa. Era uma das pessoas com quem Henri mais conversava na escola.

-Obrigado, obrigado mesmo! Eu vou lá hoje, é só me passar o endereço.

Carlos lhe passou algumas informações e Henri constatou que o restaurante não ficava muito longe.

Quando terminou o horário de aulas, pegou um ônibus e dez minutos depois estava na frente de um pequeno restaurante chamado _El Delicioso. _Era um lugar aconchegante, quase romântico, que servia comidas tropicais típicas e também tinha um espaço pra danças que o transformava quase numa boate pequena. Henri deu uma olhada no lugar enquanto esperava na frente do balcão de atendimento.

-Pois não? – perguntou uma moça sorridente, toda cheia de suas curvas e cachos.

-Boa noite, eu poderia falar com o dono?

-...claro, qual o assunto?

-Eu vim fazer uma entrevista.

A moça pareceu um pouco surpresa, mas entrou na parte de serviços e logo voltou com um homem moreno e careca na parte de cima da cabeça.

-Pois não?

-Boa noite, sou Henri Grant. Seu sobrinho Carlos disse que o senhor estava procurando garçons para a temporada...

-Ah sim! Nelson Tedesco, muito prazer. Pedi a Carlos que procurasse alguém pra mim. Então, ele está me mandando você hein? Vamos lá pra dentro pra conversar.

Henri seguiu o senhor Nelson até seu escritório particular, um cubículo abarrotado de papeis, e se sentou na cadeira oferecida.

-Então...Henri. Você acha que consegue dar conta de ser garçom aqui?

-Sim senhor.

-Já foi garçom antes?

-Bem, não senhor. Mas eu já trabalhei num feast food e sei fazer as coisas rápido e lidar com os clientes.

-Ah, bom, muito bom. Mas sabe que o emprego é só temporário não?

-Sim senhor. Mas já seria muito bom pra mim.

Nelson coçou o topo da cabeça careca e sorriu.

-Bom, se é assim...o salário é de sessenta e três dólares a semana e seu turno seria das oito a uma, porque ainda é menor. Tem problema em mudar seu horário de escola.

-Não, absolutamente nenhum. Por mim está tudo ótimo.

-Perfeito, você começa na próxima segunda.

Apertaram as mãos e Henri saiu do restaurante, aliviado de ter pelo menos um mês de trabalho fixo. Era muito bom, quem sabe seria contratado para ficar mais tempo... então porque tinha algo que estava incomodando? "Um mês sem precisar dele" pensou Henri antes de conseguir conter. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo e bateu com a mão na testa, como para que espantar o pensamento. "Não! Henri, não! Não pode sentir isso, nunca daria certo, não é certo... ele é muito mais velho, é homem, é rico...eu não posso gostar dele, não posso!"

Absorto em pensamentos, mal percebeu quando chegou em casa e ao ver que as gemes já estavam dormindo e nenhum dos seus irmãos mais velhos estava em casa, Henri deu um suspiro e rumou para o chuveiro.

Deixou as roupas caírem, deslizando pelo corpo facilmente devido ao seu físico esbelto. Estava com a cabeça pesada e leve ao mesmo tempo. Leve porque tinha trabalho, porque com o trabalho noturno ele sabia que iria para a escola em horário normal, e as aulas nesse período eram melhores. Ele sabia que os irmãos iam ficar contentes, que havia uma chance, pequena, mas existia, de ser contratado permanentemente depois do seu mês de estagio. Mas algum geniozinho travesso martelava dentro do seu cérebro um nome, um rosto, e isso impedia o garoto de ficar completamente satisfeito.

Gregory...belos olhos azuis...os cabelos castanho claros brilhando em ondas quando o sol batia neles... a ruga de preocupação na testa do medico, que sumia quando ele estava com Henri...proposta...eles poderiam ser namorados... seria tão bom se fossem namorados...

O garoto ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água quente escorrer pelo corpo, desistindo de tentar se livrar das imagens e pensamentos. Água...Gregory... gemidos lânguidos e perfeitos...Gregory...a boca tão quente dele no sexo no menor, delicioso... a água quente batia no membro excitado do garoto, que levou a mão a ele ainda evocando imagens do outro. Banheira, aquela banheira deliciosa...os dedos precisos do médico sobre o garoto, tocando cada ponto como se ele mesmo estivesse sentindo o prazer...o rosto dele quando estava prestes a gozar, os lábios carnudos entreabertos, Henri aumentou o ritmo lembrando dos lábios do outro, os olhos semi cerrados e ainda assim brilhantes. O garoto encostou-se nos azulejos e desceu o corpo até sentar-se no chão, a água caia sobre ele, assim como os cabelos de Gregory quando estava por cima de Henri. Os movimentos aumentaram mais, água quente batendo com força, o garoto mordia o lábio pra não gemer alto. Os lençóis macios daquela cama, os dois nela, rolando, se tocando, se sentindo... Gregory dentro dele, movimentando-se, como ondas, espasmos...Henri dobrou um pouco as pernas sobre o chão molhado, gotas de suor brotavam e escorriam pelo ralo no mesmo instante, a velocidade de sua mão sobre o sexo pulsante cada vez maior. Gregory lambendo sua orelha, Henri deixou escapar um gemido baixo, Gregory fitando-o nos olhos quando ele atingia o limite, e um gemido mais alto ecoou pelo banheiro, abafado pela água. Henri mordeu ainda mais forte os lábios, alucinantemente rápido, e Gregory e ele explodindo juntos, numa sincronia incrível, e o garoto contraiu o abdômen, gemendo mais alto que o barulho do chuveiro, sentindo uma momentânea sensação de flutuar. O liquido branco mesclou-se a água, sendo puxado lentamente para o ralo. Henri relaxou e olhou entre os cílios molhados seu sêmen escorrer, esvair-se...mesmo que imperceptível sob toda a água do chuveiro, uma pequena lagrima desceu pelo rosto do garoto, que encolheu as pernas numa posição fetal. Água, Gregory, emprego, família, mamãe, lagrimas...

Embora não fosse seu costume, naquele dia Henri ficou muito tempo de baixo do chuveiro.

Uma semana no trabalho novo e o garoto Grant já merecia elogios do chefe e dos colegas. Chegava sempre quinze minutos antes do seu turno começar, pronto pra passar a noite servindo mesas e anotando pedidos. Sempre sorria para os clientes, sempre gentil, educado, embora fosse bem mais sério quando estava somente com os colegas. Não demonstrava cansaço nem mesmo quase no fim do turno quando a maioria dos funcionários estava com dores nos pés e reclamava disso em voz alta. Nelson já cogitava abertamente com os seus funcionários mais antigos contratar o rapaz por mais algum tempo. A moça do atendimento, Mônica, já cogitava abertamente com suas amigas chamá-lo para sair. Mas Henri era indiferente a ambos. Ainda tinha uma sombra sobre seu coração, e nem o trabalho nem mulheres bonitas o faziam esquecer que olhos cor de céu de primavera podiam ser também a causa do seu pior inverno.

Depois de uma noite particularmente cansativa, Henri caminhava pra casa. Eram duas e meia da manhã, tinha feito hora extra, e mesmo no seu bairro noturno, o movimento não era muito grande. Um carro ou outro passava voando na rua ao seu lado, bêbados e travestis caminhavam sobre a praça sombria como robozinhos de brinquedo com a bateria no fim. Alguns ainda estavam altivos o bastante para chamá-lo e se oferecer a ele. Henri mal os percebia envolto em seus pensamentos. Ouviu vagamente uma voz falseada e nauseante chamar por ele, ignorou afundando mais sobre os olhos o boné que usava. Então uma mão com enormes unhas escarlate segurou seu braço com uma pseudo-delicadeza, tentando chamar sua atenção. Henri puxou o braço olhando com cara de poucos amigos para a pessoa que tentava puxa-lo. Os pés estavam metidos dentro de uma sandália plataforma branca, as unhas dos pés pintadas da mesma cor que as das mãos. As pernas morenas e musculosas estavam depiladas e a mostra quase totalmente, e usava uma micro saia vermelha e uma blusa brilhante prateada que mostravam muito claramente o corpo masculino. O rosto latino estava emoldurado por uma peruca extravagante cor de cobre e excessivamente maquiado. Mas quando os olhos de Henri encontraram com os do homem a sua frente, se abriram de surpresa.

-C-Carlos?!?!

O colega finalmente o reconheceu e empalideceu um pouco por baixo das toneladas de blush.

-Henri! E-eu não percebi que era você! – disse muito rápido abandonando a voz nasalada e dando um passo pra trás.

Henri estava tremendamente surpreso. Mais de uma vez, quando estudava com o outro, o vira chegar na escola ou sair dela acompanhado de garotas jovens e bonitas, e ele parecia muito satisfeito com elas. Nunca, nem por um segundo, ele parecia ser o tipo que se vendia como mulher numa esquina qualquer!

-Esse é o seu trabalho?! – perguntou Henri ainda olhando fixamente para o outro, enfatizando muito a palavra 'trabalho'.

-Hey! Não ouse me julgar por nada Grant! – respondeu o outro um tanto alterado. Depois desviou o olhar e suspirou – se vier comigo eu explico tudo...

-Então Henri se sentiu de repente muito hipócrita de querer condenar o outro quando já tinha feito algo muito parecido mais de uma vez. Fez um sim com a cabeça e seguiu Carlos até um banco meio escondido entre as arvores. O amigo se jogou lá e arrancou a peruca da cabeça, se parecendo um pouquinho mais com o Carlos de Henri conhecera. O garoto se sentou ao lado e o olhou.

-Olha Carlos, você não precisa me explicar nada, eu não tenho o direito de...

-Eu não quero ver você se afastando de mim porque descobriu a maneira como eu vivo e acho que explicar ajuda nisso. Eu sei que você é a ultima pessoa na face da terra que faria algo imoral ou repreensível Henri, mas você tem mais caráter que eu.

E mais uma vez Henri se sentiu um lixo por na verdade não ser nada diferente do outro. Timidamente, deu um tapinha do ombro de Carlos e um sorrisinho.

-Eu não sou um santo, acredite.

-Ah sim, claro... – o outro for sarcástico por um momento, depois começou a enrolar os cachos da peruca entre os dedos. – quando meu pai saiu de casa e voltou pra Porto Rico, nós quase falimos, eu e mamãe. Ela é enfermeira, você sabe... ela começou a roubar estoque de morfina do hospital naquela época. Eu tinha...doze anos, percebi que tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra poder comer. Eu soquei minha mãe numa clinica de recuperação do estado, e fiquei sozinho em casa por meses. Sabe, dizendo pro serviço social que morava com um tio que na verdade era meu visinho...E todas as noites eu vinha aqui pensar. Aí fiz amizade com um cara chamado Charles, mas aqui ele chama Antonieta...isso não vem ao caso. Bom, ele me fez ver que a vida dos travestis não é tão ruim quanto parece. Pode crer Henri, por mais imoral e condenável que seja, isso aqui é divertido as vezes. Só o que tenho que fazer é virar de costas e fingir que estou gostando, e todos esses velhos ricos e carentes ficam felizes e enchem minha barriga com comida e pagam minhas cantas por mim. Sabe, eu tiro mais ou menos duzentos e cinqüenta por semana e só venho aqui de sexta a domingo! Posso ter coisas boas por causa disso, posso pagar contas e posso ter uma vida descente. Henri, eu não gosto de contar cada centavo, de saber que vou passar fome... entende?

Henri abraçou o outro pelos ombros, fez um sim com a cabeça.

-Mas sua mãe sabe?

-Claro que não! Ninguém da minha família sabe, eu teria meu fígado arrancado se soubessem! Mas...eu acho que ela desconfia sabe. Mas não pergunta nada porque sabe que sozinha ela não dá conta de nós dois. Ela não liga muito...

-Mas você não se sente mal Carlos? Quero dizer, é seu corpo, não sente vontade de oferecer só pra pessoa que você gosta?

Carlos deu uma risada curta e seca, respondendo na lata.

-Você é um romântico. Eu gosto de alguns caras sabe, os que são legais e me tratam com carinho. Mas não acho que eu vá amar algum deles nem ninguém por pelo menos um tempo. Mas transar com caras não é ruim, não tanto quanto eu achava antes. Ainda prefiro as garotas mas...tem vezes que realmente me fazem gozar gostoso.

Ele riu mais uma vez, alto. Henri corou, lembrando do quanto concordava com o amigo, mas manteve-se calado.

-Olha Henri, eu deixo você fazer o que quiser comigo, de graça, se prometer que não conta pra ninguém.

-Carlos, eu não vou abusar de você! E é claro que eu não vou contar! Você ta fazendo a coisa ,bem, certa, se acha mesmo que isso é bom pra você...

-E ainda diz que não é santo...Fala sério, nunca teve curiosidade? – Carlos deslizou uma mão pela coxa de Henri que ainda estava sentado ao seu lado. Este pulou e corou violentamente, de forma que até mesmo no escuro Carlos percebeu.

-Calma, só to perguntando.

-E-eu...

Então a pergunta que martelava na mente de Henri desde a primeira noite com Gregory, escondida sob todos os sentimentos e outras coisas, apareceu com força total. "Eu sou gay?" E Henri percebeu que só descobriria se era ou se somente Gregory conseguia faze-lo sentir-se daquele jeito se...experimentasse com mais alguém. Olhou Carlos, com aquela roupa ridícula, sentado e olhando divertido pra ele. Mesmo com todos os apetrechos de uma drag, ele era um garoto bonito, o rosto liso e perfeito de mexicano. Henri desviou o olhar.

-Eu não... não cheguei a pensar sobre isso. – e era verdade, já que antes de poder pensar se seria divertido ou não fazer sexo com um homem, ele fizera, de modo que todas as duvidas foram respondidas antes mesmo de aparecer.

Carlos se levantou também e puxou Henri pela cintura, ainda rindo com aquele mesmo sorriso muito branco e sincero.

-Quer ver como é? Só um beijo, e você diz se tolera ou não...

-...se você nunca contar isso pra ninguém... – Henri quase bateu a cabeça no tronco de uma arvore repetidas vezes por responder aquilo. Mas a curiosidade era absurda, ele queria saber se todos os beijos podiam ser doces como o de Gregory, ele precisava saber.

-Okay, você não conta meu segredo e eu não conto o seu.

Carlos ergueu o rosto do outro, que o sentia tão quente de vergonha que mal podia suportar. O latino era maior que ele, mais forte, e mais experiente. Carlos sorriu mais uma vez e tocou os lábios dele de leve com os próprios, logo forçando os lábios fechados de Henri a se abrir e deixar penetrar a língua quente e muito bem treinada do outro. Sem duvida era um ótimo beijo, tinha gosto de menta e era agradavelmente confortável. Henri passou um braço pela cintura do amigo e retribuiu o beijo, relaxando um pouco mais. Beijaram-se por longos minutos, calidamente, sem mãos bobas ou algo mais, e por fim Carlos o soltou.

-Parece que você não achou ruim... – disse Carlos, um tanto rouco pela falta de ar.

-Não, não é ruim... – "mas só Greg consegue me fazer voar com um simples beijo" pensou, tocando os lábios. Bem, gostava de homens, gostava de mulheres...amava irremediavelmente Gregory. E finalmente admitia isso.

-Quer mais? – Carlos fez um gesto um tanto obsceno em direção ao próprio sexo, apertando dentro da saia minúscula.

-N-não Carlos...não que você não beije bem, beija muito mas... eu acho que não consigo fazer sexo por sexo outra vez.

-Outra vez?

-...nada, esquece. Foi bom te ver.

Henri voltou pra casa com os passos lentos de um gato de rua, deixando Carlos pra trás um tanto confuso. Estranhamente, estava mais leve.

---

E ai? Estão gostando? Bem, não tem muito o que dizer sobre esse capitulo, só que a cada um que eu escrevo as coisas vão ficando mais e mais melosas e bonitinhas... .. bem, deixem reviews


	7. Chapter 7

N/a: Capitulo não indicado para diabéticos XD

**Capitulo VII**

Tecnicamente era o ultimo dia de Henri do _El Delicioso_, mas todos os funcionários estavam conscientes que depois do fim do expediente Nelson chamaria o garoto na sua sala e ofereceria um emprego fixo. Henri tinha se provado um garçom maravilhoso e mesmo com sua índole fechada e tímida, um bom colega. Ele mesmo sabia que iria ser contratado e estava feliz, embora o peso no seu estomago relacionado a Gregory, tão comum nos últimos tempos, estivesse maior. Desde que admitira que gostava dele, Henri se sentia machucado e vazio por dentro, mas era forte e teimoso o suficiente para não procura-lo. Não, não iria bater na porta do médico aceitando ser seu brinquedo particular, mesmo que o amasse. Doía mais ainda pensar nessa possibilidade sabendo que o amava. O tempo, Jenna dizia, cura todas as feridas. E Henri esperava que o tempo fosse generoso com ele e o fizesse esquecer Greg rápido o suficiente pra que não acabasse num hospício.

Mas muitas noites, quase todas em que não estava exausto demais até pra manter os olhos abertos, a imagem do homem que amava aparecia na frente de seus olhos, como que flutuando entre o teto e ele. Os olhos azuis, o calor do corpo dele...tudo voltava, tudo. As vezes Henri evocava as imagens mais quentes, e mordia o lábio pra não acordar o irmão com seus gemidos. As vezes chorava, e mordia o lábio pra não acordar o irmão com seus soluços...Mas nunca realmente com esperanças de que um dia pudesse esquece-lo de verdade. Porque seu coraçãozinho era jovem e inexperiente, mas já era completamente e irremediavelmente dele.

O garoto tinha esses pensamentos guardados do subconsciente enquanto servia mesas e mais mesas. O dia parecia que iria render, o restaurante estava lotado e continuava a chegar gente. A pista de dança fervia com um mambo animado e até mesmo o ranzinza garçom mais antigo, Morris, parecia alegre aquela noite. Henri mal via o caminho a sua frente tamanha a velocidade com que anotava e trazia pedidos de todos os lados. Notou que a mesa mais afastada era ocupada por alguém e mal deixou uma bandeja com burritos na frente do cliente rumou para lá, puxando seu bloquinho e olhando para a folha em branco a espera do pedido.

-Pois não senhor?

-...Henri?!

Ele sentiu um solavanco tremendamente forte na barriga ao ouvir o som do seu nome naquela voz. Antes mesmo de erguer os olhos do bloquinho e encarar o homem a sua frente, já tinha absoluta certeza de quem ele era. Gregory.

Encararam-se por longos minutos. Todo o som ao redor parecia ter abaixado, talvez só aos ouvidos dos dois, mas o ambiente parecia estranhamente parado por aquele momento. Então Henri voltou a realidade como se alguém o tivesse puxado pra ela e disse com uma voz muito mais tremula do que pretendia.

-V-vai querer alguma coisa?

-...vai me ignorar?

O médico tinha um tom de voz frio como gelo, baixo, e olhou duramente para Henri. O garoto sentiu raiva borbulhando dentre dele, queimando, raiva que não suspeitava existir. Como ele ousava exigir alguma coisa quando já era o causador de todo o sofrimento, de todas as noites angustiantes e silenciosas de Henri?! Oh não! Não mesmo!

-Pensei que clientes de garotos de programas não gostassem de ser reconhecidos em outras ocasiões. – respondeu. a voz baixa tremida de raiva.

-Você sabe muito bem que não é nada disso garoto! – Gregory tinha elevado um pouco o tom de voz, que já não era frio mas sim um tom indefinível de emoções contidas. Seu rosto estava carregado como céu de tempestade.

-Não me chame de garoto! E sim, é exatamente isso! Sempre foi isso! – Henri também se alterou, baixou os braços e esmagou seu bloquinho de notas com a mão. Não ia se deixar levar de novo...não podia, de jeito nenhum.

-Você é estúpido! Estúpido! Eu podia te dar tudo...qualquer coisa, mas você é estúpido demais pra merecer! – Gregory tinha se levantado e já estava gritando. Suas mãos geralmente firmes tremiam com a força com que ele as apertava.

-Eu não sou um brinquedo de luxo Gregory Liebe Siddlet! – Henri deu um passo pra trás e gritou.

Todo o restaurante olhava para eles, incluindo os funcionários. A musica tinha parado e muita gente estava com os garfos a meio caminho da boca, espantados de mais pra lembrar que estavam comendo. Mas nenhum dos dois percebia nada disso.

-Oh sim, não é um brinquedo de luxo. Você é Henri Grant Junior, um sofredor honrado que prefere se matar e acabar com si mesmo num buraco, servindo os outros pro resto da vida. – Gregory agarrou-o pelo braço mas Henri se soltou com ferocidade e deu mais um passo pra trás.

-E o que você veio fazer nesse buraco hein?! Você é muito superior a isso, não é?! Você é rico, esnobe, e acha que pode tudo por causa da sua conta bancaria. Mas você não pode! Você não pode me comprar como um objeto! Eu já te dei o que queria...ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

Greg ia gritar de novo mas estancou no meio do caminho olhando pra ele intensamente. Por fim abaixou a voz ao tom normal, e disse, sentido.

-Se você quer assim...mas antes de sumir completamente da sua vida, eu só quero que você ouça uma coisa. Você não é nenhum brinquedo pra mim Henri, é a pessoa ...por quem eu morreria sem hesitar.

Disse a ultima parte quase num sussurro, e saiu tempestuosamente, deixando um jovem pregado no chão. Uma briga tão repentina, tão curta e ao mesmo tempo... tudo tinha mudado. Ou estava tão borrado e confuso que era impossível continuar do mesmo jeito. Henri ouviu um carro sair cantando pneu da frente do restaurante, e isso o fez acordar do transe. Todos ainda olhavam pra ele com olhos arregalados, os de Mônica estava marejados de lagrimas também. Baixou a cabeça, olhando para os punhos que ainda mantinha fechados de tensão. Soltou-os, virou-se lentamente para o patrão. Nelson punha a cabeça careca pra fora da sala de contabilidade e o olhava, confuso, surpreso e decepcionado. Logo o homem o arrastou para dentro do escritório. Ele tentou gaguejar algo para o patrão, mas não conseguia falar. Nelson olhava para ele com uma pergunta muito clara nas rugas da testa. Por fim, quando viu que Henri não falaria nada, resolveu abrir a boca.

-O que foi isso Grant? Quem era aquele homem?

-... um conhecido. – conseguiu murmurar.

-Um conhecido? E porque você estava gritando feito um louco, na frente dos clientes, com um simples conhecido?

-... Ele...eu...quer dizer, o senhor entende que...

-Não, não entendo coisa nenhuma. De repente um dos meus melhores garçons faz um verdadeiro barraco na frente dos clientes e tudo parecia uma típica briga de namorados. Eu não tenho nada contra se for isso Henri, mas muitos dos clientes podem ter objeções a seu..bem, gosto. E ainda falam em dinheiro...

-O que tem o dinheiro? – perguntou ele ríspido antes que pudesse se conter.

-Você não se vendeu pra esse homem não é Grant? Porque isso seria realmente ruim.

-... ele...ajudou a pagar algumas coisas que eu simplesmente não podia... quero dizer, ele é rico, e quando..bem...

-Vá pra casa. – Nelson estava mais duro e insensível que Henri jamais vira. O garoto teve medo do que poderia acontecer – E não será preciso voltar amanhã.

Henri fez um aceno com a cabeça. Não podia mesmo esperar que ainda fosse contratado depois daquela briga absurda. Tirou o avental e caminhou para a cozinha, ouvindo muito longe uma Mônica cacarejar perguntas.

-Ele era...namorado seu? Você gosta de ...Henri, me responde!

Ele nem sequer olhou pra ela. Passou por todos largando seu uniforme no caminho, pegou seu casaco no armário de pertences e saiu pela porta dos fundos. Caminhou um quarteirão, sua cabeça girava. Ele parou e apoiou-se na parede, achando que poderia desmaiar. Estava confuso, com raiva, com ódio, morrendo de saudades, arrependido e machucado por dentro. Gregory. Então começou a correr. Gregory, Gregory, Gregory...tinha que alcança-lo, tinha que chegar até ele e...não importava o que faria, só tinha que vê-lo de novo, falar com ele de novo. Brigar com ele por ter feito com que perdesse o emprego ou...beija-lo. E corria, corria em direção a cidade alta, era muito longe e Henri sabia, mas ele continuava correndo. Era só isso que podia fazer.

Não soube dizer como chegou em frente ao prédio do outro, só que estancou em frente a ele e caiu de joelhos, exausto. Por longos minutos tentou fazer seus pulmões pararem de arder, suas pernas se erguerem de novo. O porteiro se levantou da sua guarita e foi até o portão, interrogando-o com o olhar desconfiado de sempre.

-O que você tem?

-...G-gregory...eu..p-preciso vê-lo...

-O doutor Siddlet acabou de chegar e deve estar cansado. – respondeu o homem de má vontade.

-Eu realmente...preciso falar com ele. É urgente...por favor...

Henri se ergueu, se apoiando na grade. Não tinha tempo a perder com porteiros, se o homem não o deixasse entrar ele gritaria até Greg descer e vir falar com ele.

-Você é o garoto da outra vez não é? Faz tempo que não aparece.

-Por favor, chame Gregory pra mim... é questão de vida ou morte...

-Esta bem...

Totalmente sem vontade, o porteiro voltou a guarita e interfonou para o apartamento do médico e segundos depois afastava o interfone da orelha como se tivessem gritado do outro lado.

-Ta, eu já vou abrir... – resmungou e o portão fez um clic.

Henri entrou, voltando a correr até o elevador. Apertou o botão seguidamente, sem desgrudar o dedo dali, e por fim o elevador chegou. Ainda muito ofegante, Henri se jogou dentro dele e apertou pequeno numero nove. Em seguia deslizou para o chão e ficou observando os números do mostrador mudarem junto com sua respiração. Milhares de pensamentos confusos e doloridos passavam por ele, e Henri só tinha consciência do quanto precisava ver os olhos azuis de Gregory de novo. Quando o mostrador parou no numero nove, Henri ergueu o corpo e se jogou para o corredor. Gregory estava lá, parado a porta do apartamento. com a mesma roupa de momentos trás, um tanto amassado e com uma expressão quase furiosa no rosto.

-Pede pra ser deixado em paz e vem aqui me perturbar?! O que você quer garoto? – disse num rosnado perigoso. Henri não deu atenção.

-Por sua causa eu perdi o emprego sabia! Por sua causa agora eu não tenho mais como alimentar minhas irmãs, satisfeito?! Não importa nada pra você, mas eu não quero ver minhas irmãzinhas sendo levadas pelo serviço social porque o idiota do irmão perdeu o emprego por ter discutido com o maldito namorado!

-Acho que esta esquecendo de um detalhe Henri, você não é meu namorado, não quis ser. Você diz tanto que quer manter a família unida e que tem problemas com dinheiro mas se recusa a aceitar minha ajuda, porque é um imbecil!

-Pare de me chamar de imbecil! – Henri avançou e socou o peito dele uma vez, Gregory o empurrou para a parede e seu corpo bateu com força na porta do elevador. Henri soltou um gemido de dor e sua expressão ficou assassina.

-É por isso que você veio? Porque eu fiz você perder seu precioso emprego de merda?! Eu te faço um cheque e você some então! Mil dólares...não, dois mil. Talvez fique feliz por um tempo!

-Eu não...eu corri até aqui e não foi por causa do meu 'emprego de merda'. – Henri respirou fundo, lagrimas brotaram dos seus olhos, seu queixo tremia com a força que ele fazia para conter o choro – Eu não quero seu dinheiro maldito! Só quero saber..Porque disse aquilo hein?! Porque disse que morreria por mim? Eu não quero que você morra por mim...eu não quero que você morra, PORQUE VOCÊ SEMPRE ME FAZ SOFRER?!?!

-QUER DIZER QUE EU TE AMO, GAROTO IMBECIL! FELIZ?! EU AMO VOCÊ E MORRERIA POR VOCÊ E ESTOU MORRENDO SEM VOCÊ! FELIZ?! E se...eu faço você sofrer, então nunca mais vai precisar olhar pra mim mesmo, nunca mais...FELIZ?!

Gregory deu meia volta e entrou de novo no apartamento. Seu rosto estava molhado de lagrimas mas Henri não as viu, porque seus próprios olhos estavam embaçados. Mas ainda tinha raiva, e tinha medo. Um medo de alguma coisa maior, que fazia todo o seu estomago gelar. Henri o seguiu, como um cão raivoso e acuado.

-Não, não estou feliz! EU NÃO ESTOU PORRA NENHUMA FELIZ! Porque eu te amo! Eu te amo desde que...desde o momento em que vi seus olhos tentando salvar a vida da minha mãe... – Henri cobriu o rosto com as mãos e desatou a chorar e soluçar. Mal conseguia falar mas continuou - E isso...isso me mata também...eu não posso mais suportar todas as noites...sem você. E eu não posso suportar o medo e a angustia de um dia ser descartado por você como... um jogo que já cansou...não suporto pensar que nunca mais vou te ver... é tão...a dor é enorme demais... eu sou mesmo um imbecil, um maldito imbecil, fraco! Porque eu não tenho você...

Foi a vez de Gregory se virar pra ele e avançar. Henri achou que apanharia mas o medico somente caiu de joelhos na frente dele e o abraçou pela cintura, chorando compulsivamente.

-Eu te quero pra sempre...meu pequeno príncipe...eu te amo pra sempre...sempre...você é a pessoa mais magnífica, mais forte, com mais coração que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida... você pode me amar? Você realmente me ama? Oh Henri, por favor, não me deixe mais sozinho sem você, por favor, não me faça acordar mais um dia sem poder olhar para o seu rosto...

Henri deixou as lagrimas saltarem dos seus olhos enquanto abraçado Gregory e descia até ficar da altura dele. Beijaram-se, sôfregos, como se estivessem sem respirar, sugando do beijo todo o ar que podiam.

-Nunca mais Greg...nunca mais sem você... – sussurrou o mais novo, calidamente.

-..nunca mais...você é meu, meu único amor...meu... – os dedos quentes do médico subiram pela face jovem do outro, carinhosos.

Ali, no chão daquela sala luxuosa e impessoal, eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Não sexo, mas amor, onde cada onda de prazer dos seus corpos era em sintonia, compartilhada, infinita. E eterna.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

Os visinhos estranharam ao ver o garoto moreno do 23 parado em frente a porta de casa, com o rosto baixo, como se não tivesse coragem de entrar. Henri sentia borboletas dentro do estomago e não sabia se conseguiria encarar a família, estando prestes a fazer o que ia fazer. Era difícil para o garoto, antes tão apegado a família, agora simplesmente...

Ele respirou fundo e entrou na casa, sendo imediatamente engolfado num abraço sufocante de Marie.

-Onde você estava Junior? Ficamos preocupados!

-Já é quase meio dia, Henri Grant Junior, pode me dizer onde esteve?

Jenna batia o pé, muito próxima a ele, segurando ameaçadoramente uma vassoura na mão. Por um momento Henri achou que sua mãe tivesse ressuscitado do além pra dar uma bronca nele, depois balançou a cabeça espantando o pensamento e colocou Marie no chão, que ainda estava agarrada a ele. Foi lentamente até o sofá e se jogou pesadamente nele.

-Desculpa, eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa descente pra isso, então vocês vão ter que me perdoar.

A sua irmã mais velha estreitou os olhos com raiva. Virginia veio correndo de dentro do quarto e sentou-se no colo dele.

-Explique-se Junior. – disse numa voz autoritária. Ele suspirou e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

-Ta bom, Gini, eu vou me explicar. Ontem a noite eu tive...uma briga com um cliente. Sim, sim, foi isso mesmo – disse ao ver os olhos arregalados das três irmãs – ele não queria pagar, se invocou com a comida e tudo, acabamos brigando. E por causa disso eu não peguei o emprego. Aí eu saí pra andar, depois do expediente, pra pensar, e acabei cochilando na praça. É, seu irmão aqui dormiu na praça porque estava cansado e triste, e acabou perdendo a hora, Desculpem okay?

A história era uma mentira bolada para amolecer o coração das mulheres, e ficou obvio que tinha funcionado quando mais uma vez Henri foi sufocado num abraço das gêmeas, e Jenna passou a mão carinhosamente sobre seus cabelos. Ele tirou dois doces do bolso e entregou as irmãzinhas.

-Tomem, pra me perdoar mais fácil.

-Já ta perdoado Junior – falou Marie abrindo a embalagem do seu.

-Só não nos assuste desse jeito outra vez esta bem? – Jenna se voltou pra ele com um meio sorriso. – Seu aniversario ta chegando, já pensou no que vai querer?

Henri tentou controlar a culpa, deu um sorriso forçado.

-Quero um carro conversível e minha carta de motorista – respondeu, em seguida se levantou e foi para o quarto – Só um bolo Jenna, já vai estar bom.

Naquela noite o jantar parecia não querer descer pela garganta do garoto, sentado a mesa junto com o resto da família. Jonas tinha acabado de chegar, avançava na comida como se não comesse a dias. Marie e Virginia, idênticas sentadas uma do lado da outra, brincavam com o purê de batatas no prato. Jenna escutava distraída o som da TV vindo da sala. Mas percebeu a cara angustiada do irmão mais novo. Pensou que fosse por causa do emprego.

-Tudo bem Henri, você arruma outra coisa. Não precisava ser naquele restaurante pra sempre.

-...é, eu arrumo outra coisa...

-Tem que comer se quiser trabalhar Henri – resmungou Jonas com a boca cheia.

-Eu não estou com muita fome hoje...

-Vocês viram quem se mudou para o apartamento aí de cima? – Perguntou Jenna tentando desviar a mente do irmão menor do assunto trabalho.

-Uns caras... acho que são gays – disse Marie, displicente.

-Hump! Esse caras ainda vão acabar com a humanidade. Não é natural gostar de pessoas do mesmo sexo – disse Jonas, socando mais uma enorme quantidade de comida na boca.

-Acho que vou me deitar.

Henri cruzou os talheres no prato e se levantou, Virginia o seguiu com o olhar. Ele tentou não sentir o olhar da irmã queimando na sua nuca, Virginia sempre fora muito esperta. Deixou as duvidas ao entrar no quarto, o comentário do irmão ecoando em seus ouvidos. "Não é natural gostar de pessoas do mesmo sexo..." eles nunca entenderiam. Pegou uma folha de papel e uma caneta. Tinha que ser feito...pelo bem deles...'e pelo meu' pensou.

Na manhã seguinte Jonas acordou com o céu ainda escuro, como sempre, e estranhou ver a cama do irmão vazia. Tinha ido deitar cedo também, e vira Henri, coberto até o pescoço, parecendo dormir profundamente. Procurou pela casa, achando que ele poderia ter se levantado para tomar água ou ir ao banheiro, mas não o encontrou.

Jenna acordou logo em seguida, pra preparar o café.

-Viu Henri?

-Não está dormindo?

-Não.

Fizeram mais uma revista pelo pequeno apartamento. Mas era óbvio que Henri não estava lá. Jenna foi até o quarto deles, imediatamente viu que o porta retrato com a foto dos cinco não estava mais no criado mudo de Henri. Com um mal pressentimento queimando a boca do estomago, ela abriu o guarda-roupa. Metade dos cabides balançavam vazios, todos os objetos pessoais e uma mala de viagem tinham sumido. Virginia apareceu a porta do quarto, com o pijama largo caindo sobre o corpo pequeno.

-Ele foi embora, não foi? – perguntou ela, vendo o guarda roupa aberto.

-... – nenhum dos irmãos mais velhos disse uma palavra. Virginia, como sempre, devia ter percebido algo que eles tinham deixado passar.

A garotinha atravessou o quarto até a cama de Henri, afastou as cobertas e achou um envelope em cima do travesseiro. Jonas o pegou, abriu com as mãos um pouco tremulas, começou a ler em voz alta.

"Queridos irmãos...Jenna, Jonas, Virginia e Marie. Eu realmente sinto muito em ter que fazer isso, ter que deixar vocês. Mas não conseguia ver outra saída, não havia mais o que fazer. Vou mandar dinheiro todos os meses, fiquem tranqüilos, as gêmeas não vão precisar largar a escola e vocês vão poder trabalhar um pouco menos. Por favor, se ainda me amam, não envolvam a policia nisso, só tornaria as coisas ainda mais desagradáveis. Eu amo todos vocês, nunca vou esquece-los nem abandona-los. Espero que um dia vocês me perdoem por ter feito isso. Com amor. Henri."

Jonas virou a carta, a procura de mais, mas era só aquilo. Jenna arrancou a carta das mãos dele e começou a ler também, com lagrimas saltando dos olhos. Virginia sentou-se na cama do irmão e abraçou o travesseiro dele, mas nenhuma expressão se formava no seu rosto jovem. Ela confiava em Henri, sabia que, onde quer que ele estivesse, estaria bem. Afinal, era Henri, a pessoa mais corajosa que conhecia.


	9. Chapter 9

N:a: Atualizando depois de um longo tempo parada...de novo. Então, eu acho que a fic esta mudando...faz muito tempo q estou escrevendo, mais que qualquer outra coisa. Não, ainda não terminei...well, capitulo com lemon, enjoy

**Capitulo IX**

-E então, o que acha?

Gregory colocou no chão as malas de viagem de ambos e sorriu para Henri, que olhava com olhos brilhantes para a sala do seu chalé nas montanhas. Um lugarzinho pequeno, aconchegante e isolado do mundo. Tinha achado melhor sumir da cidade por uma semana ou duas, já que agora estava acompanhando um menor fugitivo, e Henri concordara que era melhor. Então, assim que o pegou na esquina da casa dele, rumou direto para o norte, em direção ao seu pequeno refugio.

O médico ainda estava achando difícil acreditar que Henri tinha mesmo vindo, que tivera coragem de fugir. Era verdade que ao encontrar Gregory esperando no carro por ele, na hora marcada, segurara as lagrimas ao abraça-lo. Mas na maior parte da viagem o garoto tinha dormido, o peito subindo e descendo lentamente com sua respiração calma. E agora parecia esquecido momentaneamente dos problemas, parecia-se mais com um garoto de quase dezesseis anos, sorrindo e olhando tudo com curiosidade.

-É...lindo! Greg, eu amei! Nunca estive nas montanhas antes. – Henri o abraçou e correu pela sala até a janela de madeira rústica. A abriu e respirou fundo o ar limpo de fim de outono, olhando a paisagem de pinheiros cobertos de orvalho das primeiras horas da manhã.

Gregory o abraçou por trás, colando o corpo no dele, aquecendo-o.

-Vinha aqui quando era criança, com meu velho. Tem um povoado lá em baixo, trinta minutos a pé, mas tirando isso estamos completamente sozinhos.

Henri deu um sorriso, virou-se e encarou profundamente os olhos do homem a sua frente, com um sorriso quase lascivo no rosto.

-Bom...sozinhos...- enterrou os dedos finos nos cabelos castanho claros de Gregory, se aproximando, mas antes de o tocar escapou por baixo de seus braços e foi para o meio da sala, a dois metros de distancia.- Se esse lugar esta fechado desde o seu tempo de criança, deve ter muitas coisas pra fazer não é?

Rindo do sorriso maroto e das provocações eficazes de Henri, o mais velho apontou pela janela para o carro estacionado.

-Temos que pegar os mantimentos e arrumar na cozinha, ver qual roupa de cama esta menos ruim, verificar o gerador e acender a lareira.

-Então não vamos perder tempo, vamos lá.

Carregaram juntos para dentro as caixas de comida, Gregory escorregando na lama e deixando cair no chão meia dúzia de latas de ervilhas. Henri, as gargalhadas, o ajudou a se levantar e depois se ofereceu pra ficar arrumando as coisas na cozinha enquanto Gregory verificava o gerador e pegava lenha do lado de fora da casa. O gerador estava meio emperrado, e Gregory demorou para faze-lo funcionar. Cansado, transportou a lenha pra dentro e se agachou para acender a lareira de pedras rústicas, demorando mais algum tempo para fazer o fogo pegar. Por fim se afastou e olhou com gosto a lareira de fogo vivo que começava a esquentar a cabana. Henri apareceu vindo de um dos quartos, com lençóis amarelados nas mãos.

-Já arrumei as coisas no quarto. O jantar fica pronto em uns vinte minutos okay?

-Fez o jantar?

-Sim – responde o garoto com um sorriso - Espaguete, gosta?

-Eu amo! – Gregory foi até ele e o pegou no colo, Henri riu e passou as pernas em volta da cintura dele – Você é perfeito, pequeno príncipe.

-Greg! Me solta, ou o espaguete vai acabar no lixo, vamos...

-Me da um beijo antes, ou eu não solto.

-Oh, teimoso... – Mas o menor se aproximou e deu um beijo carinhoso nele, demorando mais do que pretendia porque simplesmente era irresistível o sabor daquela boca.

Gregory o colocou no chão, lentamente, ainda segurando-o pela cintura.

-Muito bom...agora você pode ir...por enquanto.

-Greg... – Henri ainda deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios do outro, e então escorregou dos seus braços – amo você... – murmurou e em seguida saiu correndo para a cozinha, corado.

Com um sorriso enorme, o médico ainda murmurou, longe do alcance dos ouvidos do outro.

-Eu também te amo...pequeno príncipe...

E foi para o quarto trocar de roupa.

Uma cabana rústica, lareira acessa, uma mesa para dois a postos, iluminada somente com velas. A impressão que Gregory tinha era de ter caído num filme de romance dos mais melosos. Mas, surpreendentemente, achava cada detalhe piegas perfeito e natural. Henri estava ali, do outro lado da mesa, servindo-o de espaguete, com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Cheirava a sabonete, os cabelos pretos geralmente arrumados estavam rebeldes e luminosos. Os olhos acinzentados ainda mais brilhantes.

-Você esta lindo sabe...

-Eu estou de suéter e moletom!

-Ainda assim esta lindo. – disse Gregory provando a comida. Estava perfeita como tudo o mais.

-...vai se acostumar comigo um dia Gregory. Gostou? – o garoto sorriu suavemente e apontou a comida.

-Esta ótima! Mas acompanhada de vinho tinto vai ficar digna dos deuses.

O médico se levantou e foi até um dos sofás. Agarrou o assento de um e o puxou pra cima, revelando um compartimento. Henri espiou e viu varias garrafas de aparência antiga e cara.

-Nas poucas vezes que vim aqui depois de crescido abasteci o estoque com Porto. É, aqui esta ele. – Greg puxou uma garrafa de dentro do sofá e voltou a fecha-lo, sorrindo abertamente – estoque secreto dos Siddlet. Segredo de Estado hein!

-Pode deixar, Mr Siddlet! – disse Henri, rindo muito.

O mais velho voltou a mesa e abriu a garrafa, servindo seu copo. Hesitou antes de encher o copo de Henri.

-Não sei se devo deixar você beber...é menor ainda. – disse com um expressão séria.

-...Oh, não está falando sério não é?! – Henri deslizou o pé por baixo da mesa, encontrando a perna do outro e subindo por ela até a parte interior da coxa – não quer me dar um incentivo? – perguntou com cara inocente.

-...não precisa de nenhum incentivo, com certeza. – Gregory sorriu com o canto da boca, servindo o vinho na taça do garoto.

Henri tomou um gole, tirou o pé de onde estava e começou a comer, com uma expressão de inocência que enganaria qualquer um. Gregory riu baixo, olhando-o e imaginando cada centímetro daquele corpo, despido e pronto pra ele. A visão em sua mente foi forte o bastante para obriga-lo a afasta-la, ou teria um incomodo muito antecipado dentro das calças. Comeram trocando palavras leves, sem se preocupar com nada e nem fazendo questão de manter uma conversa. O silencio parecia mais adequado para aquele ambiente.

Henri foi o primeiro a se levantar quando terminaram. Estava um pouco tonto, não era nem um pouco acostumado a bebidas, mas até mesmo a tontura parecia bem naquele ambiente de aconchego morno. Ele pegou a garrafa e foi até a lareira, sentando-se em frente a ela, em cima do grande tapete macio de pele de urso. Gregory o seguiu, e sentou-se ao lado dele, encarando o garoto. Henri sentiu o rosto corar com o olhar devorador de Greg, levou a garrafa aos lábios e virou um gole. Um segundo depois sua boca era invadida pela língua quente do maior, num beijo adocicado, ardente.Foi retribuído, com a mesma intensidade, e Henri mal percebeu o momento em que foi delicadamente deitado sobre o tapete, as mãos fortes do mais velho entrando com habilidade pelo seu suéter e tocando sua pele, toques leves, precisos, quentes. Também não percebeu a garrafa sendo tirada da sua mão.

Gregory se afastou, com um sorriso, deixando Henri um tanto ofegante. Virou a garrafa na boca, tomando alguns goles a mais, em seguida, só de provocação, passou a língua ao redor do gargalo, sensualmente, sem desviar os olhos do menor. Henri engoliu em seco, corando ainda mais com o gesto obsceno. Gregory riu, deixou a garrafa de lado e abaixou-se novamente para beija-lo, desta vez descendo os beijos lentamente até o pescoço do garoto, que arfou e tentou não gemer. Suas mãos pálidas e alongadas subiram timidamente pelo corpo do maior, apertou levemente sua nuca, puxando-o mais contra si. As mãos de Gregory tinham voltado para dentro da sua blusa, e agora a erguiam lentamente. Henri ergueu o tronco, deixando o médico tirar sua roupa, e lentamente desabotoou os botões da camisa flanelada dele. Continuou explorando o tórax musculoso de Gregory, tocando os mamilos dele levemente, muito levemente. Percebeu Gregory mordendo o lábio com a boca colada em sua jugular. Deu um sorriso, mexendo-se por baixo do outro, que deu um suspiro rápido e voltou a beija-lo. Gregory podia sentir muito claramente a excitação do garoto, e a sua também, desceu a mão pelo corpo magro de Henri e começou a brincar com o sexo dele por cima da calça. Henri não conteve um gemido, o calor subitamente aumentando muito. Uma das mãos, ainda na nuca de Gregory, subiu e agarrou com uma certa força o cabelo dele. Greg sorriu lascivamente, adentrou a mão dentro da calça do menor e apertou o membro dele, já completamente ereto. Com um movimento repentino, abaixou as calças dele até os joelhos, Henri mexeu as pernas e a empurrou para longe.

Então Gregory sentou sobre as próprias pernas, retirando de vez a camisa e olhando Henri completamente despido, aninhado nos montes de pelo de urso pardo do tapete.

-Vou terminar uma coisa que comecei uma vez...

Dizendo isso, abaixou-se até tocar com a boca o abdome do menor, que entendeu o que ele iria fazer e ergueu o tronco apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

-G-Gregory...

-Você gosta... eu sei que adora...

De um jeito selvagem, ele começou a morder de leve o ventre baixo de Henri, encarando-o ainda, descendo, até chegar a base do membro dele. Estava sendo torturantemente lento, queria sentir Henri tremer sob ele, queria ouvi-lo gritando. Quase distraidamente, começou a lambe-lo, como um doce, de baixo para cima, sem chegar a tocar a glande. O garoto contorcia-se e apertava os fios grossos do tapete, quase arrancando-os, mas se recusava a gemer alto. Gregory queria brincar não? Pois iria brincar também, o máximo que conseguisse.

Controlando-se ao máximo, sorriu de um jeito agressivo e agarrou os cabelos do médico com uma certa força, forçando-o a abocanhar seu membro. Podia sentir a garganta de Gregory, mas este estava se divertindo com as reações e aumentou ainda mais a intensidade dos seus próprios movimentos. Henri desistiu de não gemer, e o mais velho simplesmente não agüentou ouvir seus gemidos roucos. Sua própria ereção pedia por atenção, sua calça estava se tornando insuportável. Henri pareceu ler seus pensamentos, esticou o braço e puxou a calça para baixo e para si, bruscamente.

-Você...em mim...agora... – murmurou no ouvido de Gregory logo em seguida mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele. Gregory acabou de tirar as próprias calças, cada vez mais excitado com as provocações do garoto. Quem diria que a apenas alguns meses ele era completamente inexperiente naquilo!

-Henri...estou sem... – não havia nada com o que lubrifica-lo ali...

-Eu quero sem. – rosnou.

Surpreso, o médico parou por um segundo olhando para o rosto congestionado de Henri. Os olhos dele estavam mais escuros, escuros de puro desejo. Já vira algumas pessoas com os olhos desse jeito, mas não com a mesma intensidade que Henri demonstrava. Sem discutir, Gregory somente virou o resto da garrafa de vinho sobre o próprio membro e penetrou Henri de uma vez. O menor gritou alto, a dor espalhando-se por seu corpo como um raio, agarrou com força os ombros de Gregory e com lagrimas de dor nos olhos pediu por mais. E ele deu mais, duas estocadas tão rápidas quanto a primeira. Assim, sem proteção, sem lubrificantes, Henri era o corpo apertado mais delicioso que já tivera a chance de ter. Até mesmo todo o amor que sentia por ele ficava sufocado nas ondas de prazer que envolvia ambos. Henri estava sendo machucado, mas ele queria isso, queria sentir essa dor prazerosa, como aquela primeira vez, queria lembrar-se da sua primeira vez. O vinho fazia efeito nas suas ações, arranhou o maior de baixo para cima, com uma certa força, movendo-se um pouco debaixo dele. A dor estava desaparecendo... o calor da lareira, deles dois, do álcool, tudo estava ficando insuportável. Mais lentamente, Gregory mexeu-se de novo, gotas brilhantes de suor escorrendo pelo seu pescoço. Henri as lambeu, o gosto de Gregory, salgado, doce, delicioso. Intensidade maior, não selvagem ainda, mas maior. Seus corpos começaram a se chorar num ritmo definido, de repente Henri gritou e enterrou mais uma vez as unhas nos ombros do outro, um ponto seu havia sido tocado, um que ele nem não tinha idéia que pudesse causar tanto prazer. Gregory investiu sobre sua próstata novamente, e de novo, e de novo. A cada grito desesperado e quente que Henri dava ele sentia que não poderia agüentar mais nem um segundo. Mais velocidade, corpos se chocando com mais força, rítmicos, calor...E então Henri gritou, mais alto e mais selvagem que todas as outras vezes.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH GREGORY!!!!!

Seu nome, gritado daquele jeito, como se tudo que existisse fosse os dois...O médico mal percebeu que gritara também, o rosto contorcido de prazer. Ele sentiu a onda chegando, mais forte que praticamente tudo que já sentira.

-Hen-ri...aaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHNNNNNN!!!!

E Henri for completamente preenchido e gritou de novo e abraçou Gregory o puxando para si. Por longos e longos minutos eles se mantiveram abraçados, voltando a respirar, aproveitando a sensação de que o mundo era perfeito e que nunca deixariam de ser felizes. Então Gregory, devagar, saiu de dentro de Henri e o puxou de volta, abraçando o garoto com força. Henri deu um beijo cansado nele e voltou a se aninhar em seus braços.

-Greg...

-Hum?

-Eu amo você.

-Eu amo você Henri...pra sempre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

Ele sabia que estava acordado, mas não queria abrir os olhos. Estava se sentindo tão bem! Bem, havia algo... uma sensação ruim que ele não queria relembrar, algo em relação a abandono. Por fim Henri abriu os olhos, sorrindo ao ver os pinheiros do lado de fora da janela. Estava no quarto, em algum momento da noite Gregory devia ter acordado e o levado no colo até lá, porque tinham dormido em frente a lareira. Gregory não estava ali com ele, então o garoto se levantou e vestiu a primeira coisa que viu na frente, a camisa de flanela do médico.

Caminhando silenciosamente, ele foi até a sala e olhou para o tapete de urso e a lareira. A ultima estava apagada, e o tapete parecia amassado. Sorriu de novo, lembrando da noite anterior, ainda sentia a dor e todo o resto...principalmente todo o resto. Estava andando até a cozinha para acalmar seu estomago, que rosnava mais que um cão bravo, quando ouviu Greg falando. Lentamente foi até a porta da cozinha e viu o médico falando ao telefone com alguém. Parecia um pouco aborrecido.

-...sim eu sei Timy, mas eu tenho mesmo que passar essa semana fora. Problemas familiares... sim, minha mãe está bem, e mais uma coisa de herança. Eu sei que a sra. Termopolis só se consulta comigo mas ela vai ter que aceitar alguém diferente essa semana. Não a chame de grega teimosa Timy! Ela é uma senhora simpática...quando quer. ...não..não, me escute, eu não posso voltar. Eu confio em você Tim, você pode cuidar da garota... Tim, ela tem câncer, porque acha que teria um colapso justo na semana em que eu não estou aí? Eu não estou abandonando meus pacientes, Loreta ficara bem, eu sei que vai ficar... – ele deu um suspiro cansado e se virou, dando de cara com Henri que o olhava seriamente – eu fiz o diagnóstico dela ontem mesmo, tudo parece bem. Agora eu tenho que desligar. Vejo você depois Timy.

E desligou, sorriu para Henri e lhe ofereceu uma torrada com manteiga. Henri continuou encarando-o, fazendo o sorriso do médico murchar.

-Não devia fazer isso, não por mim. Posso ficar escondido aqui por uns tempos, você volta a sua rotina normal e ninguém desconfia de nada.

-Não. Eu vou ficar aqui com você. Se as coisas ficarem...piores, a gente pode fugir pra outro lugar.

-Mas e a sua carreira?! Eu não vou deixar você jogar sua vida fora por mim Gregory.

-Precisam de médicos em todo lugar Henri, fique tranqüilo. Eu não estou fazendo nenhuma idiotice.

-... não quero que sua vida piore e você possa me culpar por isso. Quero ver você feliz.

-E eu estou feliz, mais do que você pode imaginar...

O mais velho o puxou e o fez sentar-se em seu colo. Henri deu um pequeno sorriso e Greg roubou um selinho dele, com os braços em volta da sua cintura.

-Você é perfeito.

-... não, eu sou só eu. – Henri respondeu encabulado.

-Por isso é perfeito. E meu estomago está reclamando bastante, o que quer comer?

Henri sorriu e pegou a torrada, deu uma mordida e ofereceu a Gregory. Se levantou e serviu a mesa com o que tinha na cabana. Logo ele verificou que ia ter que fazer mais compras, ou teriam que comer ervilhas enlatadas por uns cinco dias seguidos.

Disse isso a Gregory quando terminaram de comer.

-Certo, eu ia pescar hoje mas posso ir até o povoado fazer compras...

-Não, tudo bem, eu vou. É só me dizer como.

-...tem certeza?

-Claro, eu não sou invalido sabe!

-...oh, disso eu sei melhor que ninguém – Greg piscou um olho, divertindo-se do jeito como Henri ficava quando era elogiado.

-...claro, bobo...

-Desça a estradinha de terra aí da frente até começar a ver casas. Vai ver uma rua que parece uma rua de subúrbio, vire nela e ande reto mais uns seis quarteirões. Tem um mercado lá. E dinheiro na minha carteira, lá no quarto.

-Certo

Em poucos minutos Henri já se vestira e descia a estrada de terra, se perguntando como alguém poderia viver num lugar tão isolado. Por precaução, tinha enterrado o boné até os olhos, caso uma foto sua aparecesse na TV. Ele confiava muito em Jenna, mas o irmão mais velho era um tanto..imprevisível. Logo viu as casas que Greg tinha indicado e fez o caminho até o mercado, um lugar pequeno e muito interiorano. O caixa, um rapaz um pouco mais velho que ele e cheio de espinhas pelo rosto todo, tinha os pés em cima do balcão e não moveu um músculo para olha-lo quando entrou, entretido com a televisão. Henri pegou uma cesta e a lista de compras, passando a procurar tudo nas prateleiras. Sentiu uma mão lhe segurar o braço e quase deu um pulo, olhando desconfiado para uma velhinha de, pelo que parecia, meio metro de altura e tantas rugas quanto um buldogue centenário.

-Pode me ajudar a pegar aquele pote ali mocinho? – ela perguntou simpática, apontando para um vidro de picles na ultima prateleira – sempre colocam essas coisas lá no alto...

Henri sorriu e pegou o que a velhinha queria, tratando de terminar as compras logo. Se fosse passar uns dias ali, teria que parar de ter tanto medo. Colocou as coisas em cima do balcão, enquanto o jovem bexiguento começava a passar os produtos no leitor ainda sem desviar os olhos da TV.

-Chuck querido, a promoção das latas de feijão já acabou? – perguntou a mesma velhinha ao moço, que abanou a cabeça negativamente e apontou para o outro lado do mercado.

-Estão lá.

-Oh Chuck, porque você não pode ser gentil como esse mocinho?! Ele me ajudou a pegar o picles, que você sempre coloca no alto! Sua mãe sabe que é assim que você trabalha?

Henri olhava de um para outro enquanto esperava a nota, e sorriu novamente para a velhinha ao perceber que ela estava se referindo a ele. Murmurou um 'não foi nada' enquanto ensacava as compras.

-Você é novo por aqui não é querido, qual o seu nome? Não é temporada de turistas ainda... – ela perguntou com voz roufenha.

-Henri...eu vim passar uns dias na montanha...por recomendação médica. – murmurou – quanto é?

-Trinta e dois dólares e cinqüenta e seis cents. Eu vi o carro do Doutor Siddlet chegando ontem, você veio com ele né?

-...é, eu vim. Ele...é amigo da família – Henri pagou as compras de uma vez e tratou de sair, não queria encompridar a conversa. Porem algo o fez congelar quando estava a porta do mercadinho. O sangue desapareceu do seu corpo tão rápido que poderia ter desmaiado. Era uma voz sintética.

-Atenção, comunicado urgente! Foi emitido hoje um alerta Amber. Repetindo, alerta Amber.

O garoto virou o pescoço tão rápido para a TV que o sentiu estralar. Alerta Amber era igual a menores desaparecidos...mas Jonas realmente tivera coragem de ir a policia? O jornalista continuou falando.

-Hoje de manhã foi comunicado o desaparecimento de Vince White, de oito anos...

A foto de um garotinho sardento e sorridente preencheu a tela toda, e Henri soltou um suspiro de alivio tão audível que a velhinha se virou para ele com uma ruga, onde devia ter ficado a sobrancelha, erguida.

-Algum problema querido?

-...n-não, foi um prazer – e tratou de sair rápido dali.

Chegou a cabana mais rápido do que seria de se supor, jogou as compras em cima da mesa e apoiou a testa no vidro gelado da janela. Não queria ter medo o tempo todo, não queria que fosse assim. Mal percebeu a aproximação de Greg, que o abraçou por trás e lhe deu um beijo na nuca.

-Algum problema?

-...não, nada. Só estava pensando se existia um jeito diferente de fazer...isso.

Ele se virou e olhou para o mais velho, profundamente.

-Greg...eu não me sinto bem abandonando minha família, nem tendo que fugir desse jeito, atrapalhando sua vida, sua carreira...e a minha, porque eu não vou poder estudar desse modo!

-...você não abandonou sua família...nem vai parar de estudar! Eu conversei com um amigo, ele administra uma escola conceituada na zona leste de NY, uma ótima instituição. Eu disse que você está numa situação um tanto...ilegal, mas que é inteligente e comportado. Disse que é um enteado distante, e que eu pagaria seus estudos se ele pudesse contornar esse probleminha de falta de documentos. – Greg sorriu e apertou mais o corpo magro do outro contra o corpo – ele vai deixar você estudar lá assim que acabarem as férias de Natal.

O mais novo olhar para o namorado com os lábios entreabertos por um instante, antes de beija-lo e sorrir largamente. Não imaginava...achou que aquela decisão era o fim da sua vida escolar para sempre, nunca achou que Gregory tivesse o poder de leva-lo a uma boa escola. Depois se afastou apenas alguns centímetros.

-Isso é inc...obrigado Greg...

-Hey, eu não ia querer que o meu príncipe deixasse a própria vida de lado por mim, não é? E...é só me dar o numero da conta da sua irmã, e eu vou deixar dinheiro o suficiente pra todos ficarem confortáveis na sua casa. Está bem?

-...não, isso é demais Gregory, eu não posso permitir. Eu vou trabalhar e mandar o dinheiro pra eles e...

-Não. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu deposito o dinheiro na conta dela e quando você se formar e tiver o próprio salário, você me paga aos poucos...fechado?

Henri pensou por uns instantes antes de sorrir novamente. Bem, daquele jeito ele podia aceitar.

-Fechado.

Ambos passaram o resto do dia pescando...e bagunçando ainda mais o tapete de urso.

oOo

Novamente, desculpem pelos erros. E digam como está...é importante pra uma garota sem ter o que fazer na frente do PC! XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

-Então, quem vai chamar para o seu aniversario?

Gregory olhava distraído para a TV do seu apartamento, com Henri encolhido em seus braços de baixo de um cobertor grosso. Haviam voltado das montanhas a quase vinte dias, exatamente quando começara a nevar. Cada lugar da Grande Maçã parecia anunciar o Natal, mas havia um acontecimento antes dele chegar. O aniversario de Henri, no dia seguinte.

-Eu perdi o contato com todo mundo Greg. – murmurou o garoto olhando para o jogo de futebol sem muito interesse. – e não vamos dar uma festa nem nada...ou vamos?

-Pensei em levar você a um restaurante, conhecer uns amigos meus também. Você é oficialmente meu enteado agora, esta morando comigo porque seus pais não podem cuidar de você por enquanto. Mas seria bom se você levasse um amigo também.

O médico se ajeitou no sofá, passando a ignorar o jogo e olhando esperançoso para o mais jovem. Henri parecia feliz ao lado dele, cuidando do apartamento e lhe recebendo muito bem depois de cada turno longo no hospital. Mas não conversava muito com mais ninguém. Tinha medo de sair na rua e ser reconhecido, e vez por outra o médico pegava o pequeno olhando tristonho para a fotografia da família. E Greg não queria que seu pequeno principe, como sempre chamava internamente, fosse um adolescente triste e sem amigos.

-Eu não tinha muitos amigos antes...acho que não tenho nenhum agora...

-Não é possível um jovem de quase dezesseis anos não ter nenhum amigo! Vamos Henri, pense em alguém. Alguém em que você confie.

E Henri pensou. Pensou por vários minutos antes de se lembrar de um rosto sorridente e moreno, em quem com certeza poderia confiar.

-Eu acho que tem alguém sim... – sorriu imaginando a cara do amigo quando ligasse.

Carlos estava acostumado a carros chiques e luxuosos, por causa de seu servissinho noturno, mas nunca tinha entrado em um restaurante tão obviamente caro. Mal acreditara quando ouviu a voz de Henri no telefone, perguntando se queria ir a um jantar no dia seguinte para comemorarem o seu aniversario. Sabia que o antigo colega de classe tinha fugido de casa fazia tempo, e havia perdido as esperanças de reencontra-lo. Ainda mais do jeito como encontrou no dia seguinte.

Henri tinha ido buscar Carlos vestido numa impecável camisa de marca, os cabelos cortados corretamente e penteados, e num carro enorme e preto dirigido por um rico alto e bonitão. Ouviu um resumo da história deles a caminho do restaurante e a cada palavra sorria mais, ao fim não evitando um comentário malicioso.

-E eu achando que você era um santo Grant!

Henri corara até a raiz dos cabelos e coubera a Greg, que simpatizara com o latino, resumir a outra história, a que contariam durante o jantar. Carlos concordara com cada palavra e em ajudar o casal, mas se preocupou em como se comportaria em um lugar tão classudo. Preocupação que aumentou ao entrar no restaurante enorme com musica clássica ambiente e granfinos por todos os cantos. Henri também não parecia confortável.

-Hey, não é tão difícil quanto parece – murmurou o médico divertido ao ver a cara dos dois mais jovens – é só me imitar com os talheres e não se divertir de mais. – disse rindo ao ser levado pelo maitre a mesa reservada.

Estavam começando a tomar suas bebidas quando chegaram os outros convidados. Tim Robb, um colega e amigo de Gregory, um ano mais jovem e com uma aparência meio infantil de garoto levado. E Charles Brock, o administrador da escola para onde Henri iria depois, um quarentão meio austero mas bondoso, que insistira em conhecer o novo aluno. Gregory os apresentou e pediu vinho para os mais velhos, e um refrigerante para os dois mais novos. Carlo pensou em protestar, mas se calou ao ver o olhar de Henri.

-Então, o que quer pedir Henri? Você escolhe, já que é seu aniversario. – Greg sorriu e entregou o cardápio a Henri, que abriu nervoso e descobriu que não sabia muito bem como pronunciar o nome daqueles pratos.

-Ãhn...o que você acha melhor?

-Eu preferia um cachorro quente com bastante mostarda, mas se quer uma opinião sincera o Beef Wellington é bastante digerível – disse Tim com um meio sorriso arrancando risadas de todos.

Henri estranhou o fato de não ter tanta dificuldade com os talheres quando o prato principal chegou, mas estava um pouco nervoso ao responder as perguntas do diretor. Charles, porem, estava encantado. Não só com Henri, mas também com Carlos que era solto e espontâneo e tinha um incrível jogo de cintura. Já imaginava os dois, Henri como um grande engenheiro ou advogado, Carlos como um político de prestigio. E afinal, o garoto era um xará. Estava pensando seriamente em oferecer mais um bolsa de estudos.

-Hey Timy, como vai aquela moça que... – Greg perguntou enquanto deixava Carlos numa discussão divertida com Charles sobre a relação entre políticos e crianças.

-Laura? Me deu um fora.

-Oh...

-Eu não senti muito não, ela era bem fútil. – Tim deu ombros, ao que foi cortado por Henri.

-Não tem muitas moças ricas e sérias por aí...

-Eu honestamente não ligaria de namorar uma empregada doméstica, se ela fosse gentil e não ligasse tanto assim para o estado das próprias unhas.

Logo em seguida o telefone de Greg e de Tim tocaram quase ao mesmo tempo, e eles se olharam com cara de quem entende algo. Gregory atendeu o dele primeiro, franziu as sobrancelhas, e trocou algumas palavras com a pessoa do outro lado, e desligou com um suspiro. Tim ouvia em silencio, e desligou rapidamente. As feições infantis adquirindo seriedade de repente.

-Loreta... – murmurou se levantando.

-Aham...o que prevíamos. Desculpe garotos, acho que eu temos que ir.

-Não, fique aqui. Eu vou.

Rapidamente o moreno com ex cara de criança deixou algum dinheiro sobre a mesa e partiu, antes que Greg pudesse protestar. Loreta havia se tornado seu principal caso clinico, a garotinha de seis anos e câncer ósseo era praticamente uma filha pra ele. Henri admirava esse tipo de dedicação, Gregory agradecia aos céus por ter deixado o caso nas mãos dele. Não podia ter deixado a ruivinha em melhores mãos.

-Bem... preferia que o Timy estivesse aqui também mas, vamos a sobremesa então? – ele perguntou depois de uns momentos com a mesa em silencio.

-Claro, claro... creme Brulê? – Charles perguntou, pronto para pedir o cardápio, mas Greg o impediu com um sorriso.

-Não amigo, hoje é uma noite especial para o seu futuro troféu do Instituto London. Vamos pedir algo especial.

Henri corou o ouvir o namorado falando assim, e Carlos escondeu um pequeno sorriso numa tosse. O diretor devia ser muito inocente mesmo, até uma criança perceberia que Gregory estava apaixonadíssimo pelo 'enteado'. E isso se provou no instante em que ele fez um gesto para o garçom, que sorriu e chamou outros com a mão. Um deles trazia um pequeno bolo de morangos e glacê branquinho, enquanto o outro tocava num violino um animado 'parabens a você'. Todos na mesa acompanharam a musica, e até algumas pessoas das outras mesas, deixando Henri entre envergonhado e radiante.

-Faça um pedido Henri! – disse Carlos olhando as dezesseis velinhas acesas em cima do bolo.

-Tudo o que eu quero eu já tenho – murmurou o garoto antes de soprar as velinhas e rir junto com todos os outros.

Do outro lado da cidade, as coisas não eram tão bonitas. Jenna apertava com força nas mãos a carta do irmãozinho menor, enquanto gritava com o outro irmão, embriagado como quase todos os dias nos últimos tempos.

-GRAÇAS A VIRGEM QUE ELE NÃO ESQUECEU DA GENTE JONAS, PORQUE VOCÊ ESQUECEU!

-...eu não fugi de casa como um co-covarde...

-NÃO, VOCÊ DECIDIU QUE QUER ACABAR COMO O PAPAI, NÃO É? FRACO!!! Vo...você só atrapalha nessa casa...Henri mandou dinheiro como prometido...e uma carta dizendo que está bem e feliz...e com saudades...mas você não se importa. Não, você só vê a si mesmo...

-EU! NÃO! SOU! FRACO!!! – Jonas reuniu o pouco de sobriedade que tinha e saiu batendo a porta, deixando a irmã com lagrimas nos olhos, e as duas menorzinhas olhando assustadas. Jenna se deixou cair no sofá tentando segurar as lagrimas.

Jonas se sentia uma ruína. Sabia que a irmã estava certa, no fim, mas era teimoso de mais para admitir. Culpava Henri pela desgraça deles, por perder todos os empregos, por deixar de ser um jovem bonito e galante para se transformar num bêbado qualquer. Ele não conseguia... cada vez que via uma garrafa sentia como se o mundo conspira-se para que ele acabasse com ela, de uma vez. Ninguém o queria mais, não conseguia arrumar um emprego. A verdade é que se não fosse o dinheiro que Henri havia mandando eles teriam passado grande dificuldade naquele mês. E hoje...ele se lembrou num estalo, andando a esmo pelas ruas, era aniversario dele. Aniversario do seu irmãozinho...não, aquele bastardo havia fugido, covarde!

A embriagues fazia com que ele caminha-se cada vez para mais longe, alternando períodos de ternura com de puro ódio para o irmão fugido. Deu-se conta que estava num bairro rico quando as pessoas começaram a desviar dele, com nojo.

O jovem encostou-se numa parede e foi escorregando, até o chão, como um pobre mendigo qualquer. Sentia-se sozinho...terrivelmente sozinho. Um restaurante de granfinos fervia do outro lado da rua. Sentia falta de Henri, todos os garotos se pareciam com ele naquela rua. Um homem alourado e alto saiu do restaurante seguido por um mais velho e gorducho e por dois garotos mais ou menos da idade do irmão. Hey, aquele garoto realmente parecia Henri, parecia absurdamente com ele. Exceto que estava sorrindo, e Henri raramente sorria. Com dificuldade, Jonas se levantou tentando olhar o garoto melhor, mas assim que se pôs de pé os garotos e o homem alto entraram dentro de um carro luxuoso e negro. Jonas ficou olhando o carro se afastar, e sem saber o que fazer atravessou a rua. O velho gorducho ainda estava ali, esperando pelo manobrista. Não teve coragem de falar com ele, parecia tão sério! Logo o carro dele chegou, no instante em que seu telefone tocava. O homem gorducho o atendeu enquanto entrava no carro.

-alo?...sim sim, estou voltando querida...conheci-o hoje, o Henri...ótimo garoto... – e então a porta do carro se fechou e Jonas não pode ouvir mais nada.

Ficou plantando onde estava por muito tempo antes de ser enxotado pra outro lugar.


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: É...acho que vou apanhar...eu sei que ta demorando muito mais que devia, mas a minha vida ta corrida pacas e não sobra tempo pra escrever. Em todo caso, esse é o penúltimo capítulo. Comentem onegai!

**Capitulo XII**

-O Jonas ta louco, não ta?

Marie torcia nas pequenas mãozinhas o lápis que devia estar usando para fazer a lição de casa. Ela e Virginia, como sempre, estavam em um canto da sala, falando aos sussurros para que Jenna não as ouvisse. Virginia, embora também estivesse sentindo o pavor que a gêmea sentia, tinha a muito decidido imitar o irmão menor e ser mais velha do que seus treze anos permitiam.

-...ele não entende, está como um animal acuado...Jonas não é muito esperto.

Enquanto as gêmeas fingiam estudar, Jenna fingia passar a vassoura sobre o tapete puído da sala. Até a pouco olhara para o relógio de parede com insistência, passando os dedos alongados pelos cabelos louros e um tanto sujos pela falta de tempo para se cuidar. Mas agora tomava cuidado em ouvir as palavras das irmãs menores, e meditava sobre elas.

Desta vez Jenna só podia concordar com Marie. Seu irmão mais velho estava enterrado profundamente no alcoolismo, na depressão e em uma obsessão maníaca por procurar Henri pela cidade. Jenna tinha certeza que o irmãozinho já estava bem longe dali, ele não podia ser bobo a ponto de ficar em N.Y. mesmo que a cidade fosse enorme. "Mas Henri não sabe como Jonas está..." pensou amargamente. Quase todos os dias, ele chegava em casa lá pelas três ou quatro da manhã, tão bêbado que mal se agüentava nas próprias pernas. Acordava na hora do almoço, comia qualquer coisa que tivesse na geladeira e ganhava a rua de novo. Jenna sabia que ele andava de bar em bar, cada vez mais perto dos bairros ricos, e depois passava horas andando e abordando qualquer garoto de cabelos negros que aparecesse na frente. Era triste ver seu Jonas assim, seu irmão que antes lembrava um verdadeiro astro de cinema... miseravelmente jogado em calçadas sujas. A moça largou a vassoura e foi de novo para o próprio quarto, abriu a gaveta e segurou nas mãos um papel tão lido que já estava ficando desbotado.

"_Jenna, irmãzinha...e todos vocês, meus irmãos. Provavelmente eu não mereço o perdão de vocês por sumir assim. Mas acreditem, eu estou realmente feliz, talvez mais do que já fui em toda a minha vida. Há uma pessoa que cuida de mim, e me ama, e me dá oportunidades com que nunca sonhei antes. Porém todos os dias eu penso em vocês, remoendo idéias.. uma maneira de estender a vocês o bem que estou recebendo. Não consegui achar uma maneira, ainda._

_Como prometi, estou enviando algum dinheiro. Não é tanto quanto gostaria, porque não poderia aceitar mais dessa pessoa do que ela já me dá, mas acho que com isso podem pagar todas as contas e fazer a compra básica do mês não? Gostaria de estar aí ajudando Gina e Marie com a lição, e aproveitando seus deliciosos jantares Jenna, e rindo com Jonas e suas histórias de trabalho. Quando eu puder irmãzinha...eu com certeza vou voltar. Mas acho que agora nenhum de vocês entenderia minha situação._

_Saudades imensas de seu irmãozinho_

_Henri."_

Se ela pudesse...se tivesse uma mínima dica de como contacta-lo, Jenna sentia que Henri precisava aparecer e tirar Jonas do estado deplorável em que se encontrava. Se não fosse Henri...talvez só Deus conseguisse.

A barba a muitos dias por fazer, os passos trôpegos e uma aparência geral de bêbado, faziam as pessoas desviarem de Jonas. Ele estava se cansando disso. Gritar com as pessoas não dava certo, porém, elas só se afastavam mais e mais. Algumas chegavam a correr dele. Por isso passear pela praça perto da própria casa parecia mais interessante ao jovem, que já tinha em suas mãos uma garrafa cheinha de conhaque, e não precisava de mais nada.

Bem, precisava encontrar o irmão. Mas suas buscas não estavam funcionando. O fato de New York ser uma megalópole não ajudava. Jonas se atirou em um banco e ficou ali, observando as pessoas passarem por ele como se nem o vissem "melhor que como se eu fosse um leproso" pensou vagamente, observando um homem moreno e careca passar por ele com um chapéu enterrado até as orelhas. O homem já estava a três metros de distancia quando Jonas o reconheceu como o antigo patrão de Henri.

-...s-senhor Nelson! Senhor Nelson!

O careca voltou o corpo e olhou a tentativa quase mal sucedida de Jonas de se levantar, tentando lembrar-se de onde conhecia aquele trapo humano. Jonas aproveitou para se aproximar.

-Senhor Nelson...eu sou o irmão do Henri...do seu antigo garçom Henri... – disse hesitante, tentando recuperar a sobriedade.

-...ah, Henri... Jonas certo? Mas que raios aconteceu a você rapaz?!

-...ele fugiu senhor...fugiu de casa...logo depois de ser demitido... – o jovem disse como se isso explicasse completamente sua situação.

-...é, eu soube, meu sobrinho me disse, o Carlos. Deve ter fugido com aquele homem, na certa, mas...venha, venha tomar um café sim. Você não está bem.

Jonas franziu as sobrancelhas ante o comentário, pensando não ter entendido. Fugido...com um homem? Deixou-se levar para um pequeno bar de beira de rua, onde o moreno careca pediu dois cafés fortes. A poeira do lugar boiava como uma nevoa a luz do poente comum daquele dia. Jonas por um momento achou que fosse sufocar nela...depois viu que precisava mesmo de um café.

-Obrigado, senhor Nelson...mas...mas...eu não entendi o que disse antes...

-...quanto ao jovem Grant? Ah, bem, ele com certeza parecia inflamado perto daquele homem rico. Ainda tem gente que lembra da briga deles lá do restaurante até hoje.

-O cliente com quem ele brigou? Ele disse que brigou porque o homem tinha reclamado e partido para a ignorância com ele e...

-Mas que nada! – exclamou o homem mais velho, baixando a xícara de café da boca e começando a quase gritar a história, bem ao estilo latino – se o homem mal tinha acabado de se sentar! Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu direito, só o que se sabe é que depois de trocar meia dúzia de palavras com ele, Henri começou a gritar, ambos gritando como loucos no meu _Delicioso _como se fosse um barzinho qualquer! O loirão alto chamou Grant de estúpido por não aceitar o que ele queria dar, e Henri disse que não era um brinquedo ou algo assim. Quando vimos o ricasso já tinha saído batendo a porta sem pedir nada, e o Grant não me deu explicação nenhuma.

-... – por vários momentos Jonas pensou naquela curta história, seu cérebro alcoolizado entrando em choque - ...um homem alto, cabelos castanho claros...uns olhos azuis e sobrancelhas grossas?

-...é esse mesmo! Então ele é conhecido de vocês?

Naquele momento, Jonas se sentiu sóbrio pela primeira vez em meses. Respondeu quase num rosnado, os olhos verdes inflamados de cólera.

-...só vi esse sujeito uma vez... mas eu vou achar ele...

Não ouviu mais as palavras do velho Nelson. Ganhou de novo a rua, com uma obstinação reforçada em achar Henri ou o molestador de crianças que havia seduzido seu irmão. Seus passos levavam-no cada vez mais para a zona da classe alta, mais uma vez. A idéia de seu irmão vivendo como um pederasta sujo e vulgar lhe dava enjôos. Não, definitivamente não aceitaria aquilo.

Henri sentia-se mais leve ao atravessar os jardins da nova escola em direção a saída. Havia sido seu primeiro dia naquela escola cara e chique, e surpreendera-se ao descobrir que conseguia acompanhar os colegas de classe. Era certo que não seria tão cedo um dos melhores alunos como era na escola publica, mas as aulas em si não eram tão avançadas assim. Os outros garotos sim, assustavam um pouco com toda aquela pompa.

Havia um garoto na sua sala, Robert, que chegava na escola de limusine. Uma outra garota era sobrinha do governador. Seu nome era Tiffani e ela era uma líder de torcida extremamente burra, na opinião de Henri. Porém tivera a sorte de ter a agradável companhia de Carlos no Instituto London –que ganhara uma bolsa pelo seu brilhantismo político -, e o latino com seu jeito expansivo logo arrumara uma turma de pessoas não esnobes para conversar. No fim, seu primeiro dia de aula havia sido bem melhor que o previsto.

Saiu pelos altos portões de ferro e olhou em volta para a rua arborizada onde ficava o colégio. Muitos carros de marca estavam lá, e entre eles o 'corcel negro' de Gregory, um dos luxos que ele mais gostava. Sorrindo, o garoto caminhou a passos despreocupados até o carro e debruçou-se sobre a janela aberta.

-Dá uma carona tio?

-...ah, moleque, vai ver hoje a noite quem é o tio – respondeu Gregory rindo alto logo em seguida, com um ar extremamente sexy na opinião de Henri.

Gregory havia trocado seu turno naquele dia para poder buscar Henri na escola. Era o primeiro dia dele introduzido socialmente no seu novo mundo, e Gregory preocupava-se com o namorado. Henri podia ser o amor da sua vida, podia ser inteligente e adulto, mas ainda assim não passara dos dezesseis anos. E vê-lo saindo da escola com aquele uniforme de terno azul e calça cor de creme era muito excitante também.

O médico vestia-se informalmente. Usava um óculos escuro e uma camisa pólo branca, com calças jeans desbotadas e tênis. Sempre que Henri o via com essa roupa, perguntava onde estava a raquete de tênis, ou chamava-o de tio. Eles sempre riam.

Henri jogou sua pasta novinha cheirando a couro no banco de trás do carro e abriu a porta. Sentou-se do lado de Gregory e subiu o vidro fume antes de se inclinar e lhe dar um beijo muito molhado.

Afastando-se depois de alguns minutos, Greg perguntou.

-E aí, o que achou da escola nova?

-...é legal...e assustadora. Tem muita gente rica aqui.

-Hey, você é rico agora pequeno príncipe.

-Não me sinto rico Greg, só me sinto...sortudo.

Henri deu ombros e sentiu os lábios tomados novamente. Retribuiu calmamente dessa vez, tranqüilo, e por isso os fatos seguintes pareceram a ele um borrão muito rápido e dolorosamente confusos.

Jonas andava a passos duros por uma longa e tranqüila rua arborizada. Vários garotos e garotas com uniformes azuis e cor de creme passavam por ele, e forçando a vista o loiro pode ver ao longe os portões de uma escola particular cara. Ninguém se aproximava dele, mesmo porque ele sabia que estava bufando. Como um animal.

A respiração porém, cessou completamente ao ver um dos garotos sair pelos portões de ferro com um ar feliz. Moreno, pálido, com um jeito de caminhar característico...era...finalmente...

Henri! Depois de meses, finalmente achara Henri!

E aquele Henri estava depravadamente alegre. Jonas sentiu uma onda nauseante de ódio tomar conta dele. Seu irmão, sangue do seu sangue, aproveitando as mordomias caras as custas de algum homossexual nojento. Henri mesmo tinha um ar nojento de bicha, ao se debruçar sobre a janela de um carro preto com a bunda empinada e um sorriso sacana no rosto. Nojento de mais.

Jonas não conseguiu segurar, apoio a mão na parede cinzenta de pedra da escola e vomitou tudo que havia ingerido no dia anterior e naquele. Seu vomito cheirava a tequila barata.

Apoiando-se nas pernas fracas, Jonas tentou respirar fundo. A raiva lhe consumia as entranhas, a embriagues mais presente que nunca. De repente, uma força vinda do ódio tomou conta dele por completo, tirando-lhe o pingo de razão que lhe restava. Trotou como um leão enjaulado até o carro e abriu a porta com tanta força que quase a arrancou.

A cena que viu quase lhe fez vomitar de novo.

Henri estava quase no colo daquele maldito grandão alourado, os dois sugando os lábios um do outro de um jeito totalmente vulgar. Jonas soltou um urro gutural e agarrou o blazer azul escuro do uniforme de Henri, o puxando para fora do carro.

O garoto soltou um berro e tentou se segurar em Gregory, com uma expressão de puro espanto. Porém a força descomunal que havia tomado conta de Jonas o fez arrastar Henri quase dois metros antes que Gregory conseguisse superar o espanto e correr até ele tentando segura-lo.

-SOLTA O MEU IRMÃO SEU VIADO DO INFERNO – Jonas gritou com tamanha força que qualquer um que ainda não tivesse visto o pequeno rebuliço ali virou com um olhar assustado em direção ao som.

-...Jô-Jonas!?!?! JONAS NÃO! – Henri havia finalmente reconhecido o irmão. Ele estava com profundas olheiras, cheirava muito mal e parecia um verdadeiro mendigo, além de estar obviamente bêbado.

O garoto sentiu o corpo todo jogado com brutalidade em direção ao carro onde estivera e em seguida um forte tapa no rosto. Caiu de joelhos no chão de concreto e soltou um gemido de dor, as lagrimas brotando sem querer nos olhos acinzentados.

Ver seu pequeno garoto tratado com tamanha violência fez Gregory abandonar de uma vez a surpresa e partir para cima da ruína de gente que ousava fazer seu pequeno príncipe chorar. Virou Jonas bruscamente e tentou segurar os braços dele. Mas Jonas, embora menor, estava com mais raiva naquele momento, e portanto muito mais forte. Puxou os braços e sem pensar duas vezes acertou um soco no nariz do médico, que cambaleou para trás segurando entre as mãos o sangue que começou a jorrar imediatamente. Jonas ainda o segurou pelos ombros e lhe deu uma joelhada no estomago, fazendo Greg cair também, grunhindo. Em seguida puxou Henri com a mesma violência e começou a arrasta-lo rua abaixo.

Cambaleando de dor, Gregory se levantou e tentou correr atrás deles. O loiro maltrapilho se virou tentou acertar mais um soco nele, que foi desviado. Gregory então puxou Henri para si pelo pulso e tentou protege-lo com o corpo, ignorando os gritos de 'parem!' do garoto.

-QUE TIPO DE IRMÃO É VOCÊ?!

-BICHA NOJENTA! FICA LONGE DE MIM! FICA LONGE DO HENRI!

E o mais novo foi mais uma vez afastado pela briga dos dois, que tentavam se socar com toda a fúria que tinham. Gregory conseguiu acertar o estomago de Jonas, mas este agarrou os cabelos cor de mel e os puxou para baixo, logo em seguida acertando uma joelhada no nariz já inchado do médico. Desta vez Gregory não conseguiu conter um grito horrendo de dor e caiu no chão, logo tendo suas costelas chutadas com força.

Jonas teria espancado Greg até mata-lo se Henri não tivesse se jogado sobre o irmão, as lagrimas de desespero molhando o rosto todo, implorando para que não fizesse aquilo. O loiro então deu mais um tapa no rosto já inchado de Henri e voltou a arrasta-lo rua abaixo, desta vez mais rápido, pois a sirenes da policia já podiam ser ouvidas.

Gregory tentou erguer o corpo, mas ele sabia pela experiência clínica e pela dor que suas costelas haviam quebrado. Mal conseguia se mover e levantar talvez significasse rompimento dos pulmões. Não que ele se importasse no momento. A fúria de Jonas poderia leva-lo a matar Henri e isso lhe dava forças. Mas ver o olhar perdido e lacrimejante de Henri o fez parar na tentativa de segui-lo

-NÃO! GREG, FICA!...AI, Jonas...

-CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ VAI PRA CASA PIRRALHO BASTARDINHO, CHEGA DE BANCAR A MOCINHA.

Gregory nada pode fazer além de observa-los ir através do sangue que lhe cobria os olhos.

---

N/A: Primeiro, quero deixar claro que a opinião do estupido do Jonas não é a minha, só pra qualquer um que possa vir a apensar assim. Segundo...o que acham que deve acontecer agora? respondam a enquete: Jonas morre e Henri é deixado em paz ou Gregory é acusado de pedofilia e vai preso? ;D


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Eu pretendia terminar nesse capítulos, mãs...enfim, é realmente o penúltimo.

**Capitulo XIII**

Quem se desse ao trabalho de olhar para cima, para a janela do quarto andar daquele prédio cinzento, poderia ver um rosto muito pálido, com olhos inchados e face molhada de choro. Era exatamente assim que Henri estava a uma semana, desde que fora arrastado de volta pra casa pelo irmão alcoólatra. Ele não sabia dizer como Jonas conseguiu chegar em casa com ele naquele dia, ele não saberia dizer qual foi a reação das irmãs ao vê-lo, pois ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Só de, de repente, perceber que estava sem Greg. Num momento estava mais feliz que jamais sonhou, e um ínfimo segundo depois estava sozinho, trancado e miseravelmente infeliz. E era só do que tinha consciência.

Não desviou o rosto da janela ao ouvir a porta se abrir. Jenna vinha mais uma vez lhe trazer o almoço, mas Henri nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder as pequenas frases dela. Sabia que Jonas estava louco, e obrigara a irmã a trancá-lo o dia todo. Na verdade, Henri sabia que se Jenna, Marie ou Gina tentassem soltá-lo, ele as mataria e depois correria atrás dele para matá-lo também. Jonas parecia ter desenvolvido algum tipo de psicose violenta além do alcoolismo, e Henri tinha medo de olhar nos olhos dele e encontrar um monstro no lugar do irmão.

Sentiu Jenna aproximar-se e escorregar os dedos pelos cabelos dele.

- Henri...fala comigo, por favor. Por favor irmãozinho...

Lentamente o garoto desviou o olhar da rua e fixou os olhos vermelhos nos da irmã, e o pesar nos olhos azuis dela só fez as lagrimas recomeçarem a correr.

- Desculpe Jenna...

Os olhos dela também se encheram de lágrimas e ela rapidamente enlaçou o irmão e apertou forte contra o peito. Ficaram assim por longos minutos, Henri tentando buscar algum calor nos braços da irmã, ao tempo que Jenna somente queria lhe dar algum conforto e dizer que estava tudo bem. Quando se afastaram, as primeiras gotas de chuva já atingiam a janela fechada, embaçando o vidro.

Henri sentou-se na própria cama, limpando o rosto com as costas da mão, olhando para os próprios joelhos. Talvez fosse hora de falar. Não havia falado nada desde que chegara, mas Jenna merecia ouvir. Ela tinha o direito de lhe exigir isso.

- ... – não que fosse fácil começar.

A loura sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, olhando-o nos olhos, e colocou a bandeja entre eles.

- Você devia comer. Não comeu quase nada desde que chegou.

- ...okay... – o garoto pegou um dos bolinhos e levou a boca, mastigando devagar. As vezes Jenna era exatamente como uma mãe que adivinhava do que os filhos precisavam, pois isso lhe deu tempo para pensar melhor em como começar.

- ...eu não queria machucar vocês.

- eu sei...

- ...só fiz a única coisa possível, de verdade, eu não queria!

- Eu sei Henri, eu entendo.

Ele fez uma pausa, e finalmente ergueu os olhos para a irmã.

- ...Sabe Jenna, Gregory é uma pessoa maravilhosa... foi ele quem tentou salvar a mamãe...foi a primeira vez que vi ele...

Jenna recomeçara a chorar, mesmo que Henri estivesse finalmente com os olhos secos. Ela não duvidava que o homem que Henri escolhera para amar era maravilhoso, mas saber que ele era o médico com quem sua mãe passara os últimos segundos de vida era doloroso de mais. Era difícil lembrar-se dela, e toda a situação onde estavam afundados até o fim era terrivelmente dolorosa. Jonas estava completamente louco, e ameaçara atirar no homem alto que viera tentar falar com Henri, o chamando de bicha nojenta, entre outros nomes ainda mais pesados, e Jenna tinha a impressão que se a mãe ainda estivesse viva, o irmão não agiria assim. Gregory era um homem imponente e bonito, ou ao menos era o que Jenna acharia se ele não tivesse com as costelas enfaixadas e o nariz roxo. E com certeza amava muito seu irmãozinho, por que mesmo com as ameaças de morte ainda tentou falar com Henri (que naquele momento gritava como um doido e esmurrava a porta do quarto).

Mas então Jonas disse que o prenderia por pedofilia, e Jenna implorou para que ele fosse embora. Preso ele somente pioraria as coisas, jogaria Henri na boca do povo e não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Henri parecia entender isso, pois parara de gritar e o doutor entendeu isso como um pedido para que desistisse.

Não que tivesse desistido. Jenna já recebera dois telefonemas dele tentando negociar Henri de qualquer jeito. Primeiro havia oferecido cinqüenta mil para deixar que ele fugisse. Depois uma casa fora da cidade para todas elas e escola para as garotas, protegidas de Jonas. Mas Jenna não podia.

Jonas, por mais doente que estivesse, ainda era seu irmão. Deixá-lo sozinho naquele momento com certeza o mataria. E naquela família já havia mortos de mais.

- Foi assim que conheceu ele Henri?

- ...não... – o garoto baixou novamente o olhar - ...trocamos somente duas palavras naquele dia. Foi uma semana depois que reencontrei ele...

A moça percebeu que aquela parte da história devia ser difícil, pois Henri parecia engasgado com as palavras. Colocou gentilmente uma mão sobre o joelhos dele.

- Eu menti muito pra vocês aqueles dias...

- Não importa mais querido.

Respirando fundo, Henri continuou.

- Eu estava meio desesperado, não queria que as gêmeas largassem a escola, e não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de ganhar dinheiro. Então ele apareceu...

Eu estava caminhando na praça, um carro preto parou do meu lado e quando o vidro abriu ele estava lá. Ele não me reconheceu, não na hora. Ele estava somente procurando um pouco de distração...ser um médico pode acabar com sua sanidade mental sabe... – Henri deixou escapar um risinho triste, antes de engolir em seco e pegar outro bolinho da bandeja - ... em todo caso, ele me ofereceu cem dólares pra ir pra cama com ele.

- ...a...aquele dia...

- sim, aquele dia...eu não sei porque aceitei, talvez por desespero, talvez porque ele havia sido gentil comigo no hospital...eu não sei. Mas fui. Jenna, eu sou muito sujo por ter aceitado?

Obviamente a jovem não esperava por aquilo. Ficou parada por alguns segundos antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Não Henri, você só fez o que precisava fazer.

- ...eu amo você Jenna – disse Henri baixinho. Era verdade, nenhuma outra irmã poderia entender tão bem aquele conflito, ninguém poderia saber o quão doloroso era. Só ela podia. E Henri era grato por tê-la por perto.

- ...eu também te amo irmãozinho... – respondeu ela, carinhosa, sorrindo levemente. – sabe que amo...

- sei...só por isso, só porque é você, eu estou contando isso Jenna. Porque ninguém mais pode saber disso, ou o Greg pode sofrer..ainda mais...por minha causa. Ele já sofreu tanto por mim!

- Ele te ama muito.

- ...eu sei. Ou ele teria me esquecido depois daquela noite.

- E não esqueceu?

- ...não...eu tive que procurá-lo outra vez...por causa de Jonas.

- Jonas?! – ela pareceu surpresa por um minuto, mas logo lembrou-se – aquela vez que ele ficou devendo...

- Sim, a vez que ele bebeu e ficou devendo para uns caras que o matariam se ele não pagasse. Eu não podia, claro, deixar isso acontecer. E a única solução possível era procurar Gregory outra vez, e rezar para que ele se lembrasse de mim. E ele se lembrou.

Naquela noite...eu acho que foi quando comecei a gostar dele. Porque não conseguia esquecer, nem por um segundo, do rosto dele. Mas não era certo, então eu fiz o que tinha ido fazer, peguei o dinheiro e fugi, como da outra vez. E só fui reencontrar ele quando estava no El Delicioso. Era ele o cliente com quem eu briguei. Era doloroso ver ele lá, e saber que eu não podia...ficar com ele pra sempre.E acho que eu nunca vou poder...

-Não diga isso, Henri, ainda não é o fim. – Jenna olhou seriamente para o irmão e apertou as mãos dele entre as próprias, demonstrando uma segurança que interiormente não tinha.

Depois apenas sorriu, olhando em direção a janela como o moreno fizera antes, com olhos perdidos.

-Estamos em fevereiro, falta apenas algumas semanas para a primavera. Dizem que tudo renasce na primavera... – murmurou ela, baixando os olhos em seguida. Soltou lentamente as mãos de Henri e o deixou pensando, de novo sozinho no quarto...mas com um pequeno ponto de luz dentro de si chamado esperança.

-Tudo bem, senhora Termopolis, suas taxas de açúcar estão muito boas, pressão perfeita e coração de atleta. A senhora está saudável como um cavalo! – Gregory sorriu para a velha senhora grega com um grande nariz arqueado e tirou os estetoscópios dos ouvidos – pode pegar as injeções de glicose com Greta.

-Não sei não doutor, nós, gregos, somos muito fortes mas eu ando sentindo palpitações... – disse ela com sotaque arrastado.

-É normal, já que a senhora vai fazer oitenta e dois anos na próxima semana. Acredite-me senhora Termopolis, não tem nada de errado com a senhora.

Ela se levantou da mesa de exames e saiu da sala resmungando um grego rápido. Greg tombou na cadeira assim que se viu sozinho, o sorriso e a cara relaxada sumindo completamente. Uma semana inteira sem Henri, provavelmente a pior semana da sua vida. Era visível o quanto Gregory estava sofrendo, emagrecera e não dormia mais, preocupado a cada segundo com a segurança do mais jovem, preso naquele quarto sob a mira do irmão maluco. A todos que notavam o estado deplorável em que estava, ele culpava os ferimentos doloridos, causados pelo marginal que o havia roubado. Como pouca gente sabia que Gregory hospedava Henri, não foi difícil inventar algumas histórias para justificar seu sumiço. Ele era um bom ator, afinal era médico, e médicos precisavam mentir de vez m quando. Mas por dentro, o doutor Gregory Liebe Siddlet queria morrer.

Uma batida leve na porta alertou-o para voltar a expressão calma de sempre. Um segundo depois, Tim entrou no consultório e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Hey Greg, sabia que tem uma fila de mulheres paranóicas e crianças birrentas pra você atender ali fora? – perguntou em tom casual, se sentando em frente ao amigo e colocando os pés em cima da mesa.

- E quantas suturas você não está fazendo pra levar esse papinho inútil comigo hein Timmy? – rebateu Greg risonho, quase no automático.

- Ah, mas eu tenho um motivo importante, eu vim aqui descobrir finalmente o que se passa com meu melhor amigo.

O sorriso de Greg murchou um pouco, embora o tom do outro continuasse casual.

- Nada oras, porque?

Eu não sou tão idiota quanto finjo ser Gregory, e não me venha com historinhas que a costela quebrada não te deixa dormir porque eu já vi você fraturar ossos antes e dormir como um bebê.

- Isso foi na faculdade. E realmente...

Ele se calou ao ver o olhar sério no rosto de Tim, tão fora do comum nele quanto ovos de chocolate no natal. Talvez...Tim era seu colega desde quando estudavam medicina, talvez de todas as pessoas, fosse o único confiável o bastante. Pigarreou uma ou duas vezes, desviando o olhar.

- É Henri...

- Ah sim, o seu afilhado que surgiu do nada e aparentemente desapareceu do nada também...

- Tim, não dificulte as coisas!

- Desculpe – ele tirou os pés de cima da mesa e se inclinou, atento.

Céus, como era difícil dizer!

- Ele...nós...ele não é meu afilhado. É meu namorado.

Greg não ousou olhar para o outro, que olhava fixamente para ele com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Depois do que pareceu a Gregory horas de silencio pesado e decisivo, Tim falou, um pouco hesitante.

- Namorado...e...ele terminou com você? Por isso está assim?

Gregory suspirou ruidosamente e olhou com imensa gratidão nos olhos para o amigo.

- Antes fosse Timmy, se fosse tão simples... eu amo tanto aquele garoto! Amo mais do que achei que fosse amar alguém na vida... e agora ele está preso na antiga casa pelo irmão louco que descobriu sobre nós e...Tim, eu não sei o que fazer!

Arregalando os olhos redondos de criança, Tim se levantou e, depois de uma pausa indecisa, contornou a mesa e abraçou brevemente Gregory, que mesmo surpreso agradeceu o gesto de conforto.

- Preso? E não tem como chamar a policia ou algo assim?

- Como? O irmão é oficialmente o tutor dele, ele só tem dezesseis anos...eu seria preso se tentasse e não poderia ajuda-lo da prisão. Eu já tentei ameaçar o irmão dele, já tentei suborna-lo, comprar a irmã dele que parece que também está sofrendo com isso tudo...mas ele causa medo nela, e eu não tiro a razão da moça. Ela tem que proteger Henri e as irmãs mais novas do maluco, tem que obedece-lo...mas eu não agüento mais Tim! Eu preciso tira-lo de lá, saber que ele está seguro de novo...

O médico mais jovem sentou-se na beirada da mesa e olhou o outro com pesar. Nunca imaginara que era aquilo, embora sua intuição lhe avisasse que o problema poderia ser relacionado a Henri. Gregory sempre fora uma pessoa reservada, calma e triste, mas quando aquele garoto magro e inteligente aparecera...não só Tim, mas toda a equipe notara a diferença. E agora...bem, agora ele via o porque. E também via que o problema de Greg era bem mais do que dor de cotovelo ou coração partido. O amigo estava ferrado. Ferrado mesmo.

Ouve um barulho excessivo de chaves de mexendo na fechadura e Jonas abriu a porta do quarto onde Henri estava, e o garoto se retesou por completo na cama. Jonas fechou e trancou a porta atrás de si se atirou na cama ao lado, de barriga para cima, sem nem olhar o irmão. Estava cansado, dolorido e doente, sabia, mas não podia dormir. Não enquanto não achasse um lugar seguro onde Henri pudesse ficar longe daquele playboy metido a bonzinho com quem se engraçara. Andara vendo uns lugares pela cidade, mas era muito arriscado. Jonas sabia, bem no fundo da mente perturbada, que estava sendo um pouco radical. Mas as coisas estavam ao mesmo tempo muito confusas e muito claras em sua mente. Acontecera depressa, a morte da mãe, depois o desemprego, um pouco de bebida a mais...era o chefe da casa, tinha quatro pessoas para proteger, e aparentemente não conseguia fazer isso direito com nenhuma delas. Henri até mesmo fugira, seduzido por um estranho com promessas falsas...era sua culpa, não o disciplinara direito. Agora estava concertando o próprio erro, mantendo-o seguro...bem debaixo de seus olhos cansados...

Henri notou o exato momento em que o irmão pegara no sono, pois vigiara sua respiração todo o tempo. Jonas havia dormido muito menos que ele durante toda aquela semana, e Henri não chegara a dormir duas horas por noite. Sabia que a energia do irmão estava acabando junto com seu estoque de tequila.

A verdade é que desde a conversa pela manhã tida com Jenna, Henri decidira parar de bancar o pobre coitadinho vítima da situação. Estava encrencado, e era tudo culpa sua mesmo. Mas se havia alguém que sabia o que queria naquela cidade toda, esse alguém era o garoto magricela de olhos cinzentos, e ele queria Gregory. E se tinha entrado numa guerra, iria lutar até o fim.

Esperou cinco minutos, para ter certeza que Jonas estaria realmente dormindo. Ouvira através da porta quando Marie e Virginia disseram que tinham que passar a noite na casa de uma colega de escola para terminar um trabalho, e pelas suas contas era segunda outra vez, o que significava que Jenna estaria dormindo na casa dos patrões e voltaria somente na próxima noite. Estavam só ele e um Jonas adormecido e semi ébrio. Perfeito.

Tirou os sapatos e com movimentos absurdamente lentos, saiu da cama, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não faze-la ranger. O problema com apartamentos velhos é que eles rangem inteiros, e Henri meio que se desacostumara aos sons. Porém, pé ante pé, não teve qualquer dificuldade de chegar a centímetros do irmão.

A chave estava segura em sua mão fechada, com um amuleto poderoso, e a mão levemente tombada para fora do colchão. Henri mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou em volta. Em seu criado mudo, lembrou-se, havia uma tesoura. Era uma pequena tesoura de metal, sem ponta, como as das crianças no jardim de infância, mas serviria. Novamente com extremo cuidado, Henri voltou pé ante pé até sua cama, pegou cuidadosamente a tesoura e voltou. Agachou-se ao lado do irmão e modo a ficar com os olhos bem rentes a chave e a mão de Jonas.

Uma gota de suor frio escorreu da testa do menor, e ele afastou a franja longa dos olhos a secando. Engoliu varias vezes e fez uma brevíssima prece silenciosa, antes que perdesse a coragem. Então começou. A mão de Jonas estava ligeiramente suada, o que facilitou um pouco quando Henri começou a puxar a argola da chave por cima vagarosamente, ao mesmo tempo que por baixo enfiava as laminas fechadas da tesoura, compensando a falta de um metal com outro. A operação era extremamente vagarosa, pois a cada suspiro mais alto de Jonas, Henri congelava junto com o sangue de suas veias.

Quando finalmente a ultima partezinha da chave desencostou-se da pele clara do irmão, Henri comemorou em silencio por alguns segundos. E então olhou para a porta.

Nunca a saída daquele quarto pequeno parecera tão distante.

Henri prendeu a chave entre os dentes, apoiou as mãos no chão e desceu lentamente até ficar de barriga. O chão rangia no meio do quarto, e Henri sabia que isso acordaria Jonas, então resolveu atravessar de barriga, como um soldado.

Cotovelos, joelhos, cotovelos, joelhos...devagar, silenciosamente, um de cada vez, até a porta. E finalmente chegou. Henri ergueu o corpo bem devagar e mirou a chave no buraco da fechadura, e com a mesma lentidão exasperante a enfiou para dentro dele quase sem barulho. Girou a chave.

A porta se abriu com um levíssimo estalo, e Henri olhou uma ultima vez para o irmão ainda adormecido. Esgueirou-se ainda de joelhos para fora, e só então se pôs de pé. Fechou a porta.

O barulho da tesoura caindo no chão de madeira seca e do grunhido alto e assustado de Jonas gelou seu cérebro por um ínfimo de segundos. O segundo urro de Jonas o fez acordar, enfiar a chave rapidamente na fechadura e a trancar um milésimo antes do instante em que o ombro de Jonas bateu com toda a força na porta trancada.

Henri encarou a porta com os olhos enormes como dois pires por um segundo, e então saiu correndo.

Outro baque surdo acompanhado de um urro quando ele abriu a porta da frente. Henri correu escada a baixo, sentindo o prédio todo estremecer com os pontapés que Jonas dava na porta. No fim do segundo lance de escadas, a ouviu cair com um baque ainda mais alto, desprendendo-se horrivelmente das dobradiças.

Apressou mais o passo. Ouvindo Jonas começar a descer as escadas também, Henri se atirou contra a porta da frente do prédio e ganhou a rua, ofegando desesperado por um abrigo onde estivesse seguro. Olhou para a direita e para a esquerda, correu para a esquerda, em direção a avenida movimentada da praça onde havia visto Gregory pela segunda vez.

- VOLTA BASTARDO!

Virou-se o suficiente para ver um borrão parecido com seu irmão vindo em seu encalço, e empurrou as pessoas no caminho com mais pressa ainda, correndo desenfreado.

- NÃO! – conseguiu gritar ainda.

E se atirou sem sequer perceber na avenida.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido.

Um carro esporte apertou a buzina e os freios aos mesmo tempo, girando e deixando um rastro de pneu queimado na avenida. Não acertou Henri, mas o carro da faixa ao lado, que rodopiou também e bateu em cheio numa enorme caminhonete prateada que havia quase conseguido frear. A caminhonete foi arremessada numa velocidade muito maior que a do velocímetro para o meio da pista, acertando Henri em cheio.

O garoto voou uns cinto metros para cima e uns vinte para o lado, caindo com um baque surdo e horroroso no concreto da calçada.

Jonas derrapou e parou, a poucos metros do corpo inerte de Henri. E olhou.

Os olhos dele estavam abertos, e uma pasta de cabelos escuros e sangue começava a tampar qualquer coisa reconhecida como um rosto. O joelho estava dobrado num ângulo estranho, e a pele do braço parecia não existir mais, coberta por uma espessa camada de sangue.

Jonas olhou horrorizado, apenas olhou.

E ainda olhando, dando passos cambaleantes para trás, sumiu no meio da multidão.

oOo

N/A: ...esse capitulo todo foi meio inútil, exceto o final ç.ç °chorou litros escrevendo o final°


	14. Chapter 14

N/A: Ultimo capitulo!!! Os procedimentos cirúrgicos descritos não tem relação nenhuma com a realidade e todos os meus conhecimentos de medicina vem das series da Sony e da Universal o.o

**Capitulo XIV**

- EMERGENCIA! ATROPELAMENTO, ABRAM CAMINHO!

Paramédicos de roupa azul entraram correndo na sala branca de emergência empurrando na maca um Henri totalmente inconsciente, imobilizado e coberto de sangue. Haviam chegado lá minutos depois do acidente, algum dos espectadores chamara uma ambulância pelo celular, e a cena era no mínimo aterrorizante, mesmo para profissionais.

Havia um engavetamento de quatro carros na pista, pois ainda outro batera na traseira o carro esporte. O motorista do segundo carro atingido estava com um corte muito feio na testa e em estado de choque, e o da caminhonete havia torcido o braço e também parecia bastante abalado, como todos. Mas o mais chocante era que o garoto causador do acidente ainda estivesse respirando. Havia duas fraturas expostas, cortes fundos num dos braços devido ao atrito com o cimento e um hematoma na cabeça que havia quase exposto o osso craniano. E uma contusão feia na bacia. Os médicos de plantão já estavam se aprontando para a cirurgia, preparando-se para as longas horas costurando e enchendo de sangue novamente o garoto do atropelamento.

Entre eles estava Gregory. E Gregory não tinha idéia que em poucos segundos ia olhar para uma face tão conhecida...e tão morta.

Henri foi levado a sala de cirurgia e sedado as pressas, um tubo foi parar em seu nariz e seus batimentos cardíacos foram devidamente monitorados. E só então o doutor Siddlet entrou e viu o paciente, e cambaleou para trás, as pernas faltando com o apoio repentinamente. Uma sensação de ter morrido afogado tomou seu corpo inteiro.

Tim, que vinha atrás, o amparou confuso e olhou para a mesa de cirurgia. Imediatamente gritou, pondo Gregory novamente de pé.

- Outro cirurgião já! Greg não pode operar esse garoto.

Os enfermeiros e outros médicos fizeram uma cara de 'porquê?', mas Gregory foi mais rápido, assustando a si mesmo.

- Sim eu posso. Não Tim, não proteste.

Gregory se surpreendeu com sua própria voz decidida e passos firmes, quando na verdade algo muito mais terrível que simples medo estava dominando quase inteiramente seu cérebro, deixando espaço para somente uma ínfima decisão.

Ele salvaria a vida de Henri.

Gregory, não seja tolo, você não pode operar ele, tem envolvimento emocional de mais. Peloamordedeus alguém chame outro cirurgião antes que a gente perca o garoto! – um enfermeiro saiu correndo, mas Gregory já avançara e estendia a mão para o bisturi.

- Não entregue – Tim disse a mocinha.

- Bisturi! – pediu Gregory com uma força na voz que fez a sala toda silenciar, exceto pelo bep na maquina de monitoramento cardíaco.

A enfermeira entregou o objeto. Tim estremeceu e se postou do outro lado da mesa, pronto a tomar qualquer decisão urgente por Gregory caso ele precisasse. Greg suspirou por baixo da mascara verde.

Naquele ínfimo instante antes de cortar a pele de Henri, ele se permitiu ser o homem mais apavorado do mundo. Se permitiu lembrar de todos os momentos entre eles, os bons e os ruins, as noites de amor, as lagrimas, o sofrimento, o amor. Naquele ínfimo segundo antes de abrir o peito de Henri para manter o coração batendo, ele se permitiu ser a pessoa que mais o amava em todo o universo, e no que estivesse além.

Então ele suspirou de novo, e se tornou um cirurgião. Um médico que salva vidas.

Marie sentia a mão da irmã apertando muito forte a sua, enquanto elas entravam quase correndo e completamente ofegantes dentro daquele hospital enorme e branco, Jenna segurando uma menina por cada mão protetoramente e com um olhar angustiado para qualquer coisa que estivesse vendo em sua mente. Marie detestava hospitais, o cheiro, o branco frio, tudo! Realmente detestava. Ainda mais quando Jenna se recusava a dizer o que havia acontecido. Ela sabia que parecia pequena e inocente de mais, mas tinha treze anos, não era estúpida, e para a irmã estar daquele jeito ou Henri ou Jonas estavam naquele hospital. E considerando-se o estado de Jonas...

A menina quase pulou quando viu Jenna encostar o corpo ao balcão e perguntar por Henri Grant Junior.

- ...Meu Deus... – murmurou baixinho, ao que Virginia olhou para ela.

Sem dizerem palavras, as duas garotas loirinhas juntaram as mãos e começaram a rezar baixinho. E Jenna discutia em voz velada com a enfermeira atrás do balcão.

- ...não, eu sou a irmã! E preciso vê-lo.

- Eu já disse, senhora, ele está em cirurgia, não pode acompanhar.

- Eu só quero olhar pra ele! De longe, eu juro, só olhar...só me diga onde ele está sim?

- Sinto muito, não são permitidas visitas nas cirurgias além das dos estudantes.

- Pelo amor de Deus dona, eu não vou conseguir agüentar se não ver o estado dele!

A enfermeira ia protestar novamente quando um médico negro encostou no balcão remexendo nas pastas dos pacientes que ainda tinha por atender. Jenna virou-se para ele.

- Por favor doutor, será que acompanhada de um médico ou enfermeiro eu posso entrar em uma sala de cirurgia?

Ele olhou para ela, magra, com olheiras debaixo dos olhos azuis, torcendo as mãos em desespero. Sorriu levemente.

- Vamos ver...qual paciente? – perguntou virando-se para a enfermeira.

- O Grant Junior...o garoto atropelado. – a feição simpática do médico anuviou-se.

- Moça...seu...?

- Irmão. – ela esclareceu de uma vez.

- Irmão...ele sofreu um grave acidente, ver a cirurgia pode ser muito forte para você...

- Doutor, eu cuidei da leucemia da minha mãe por anos, eu agüento. Só quero ver ele respirando.

O médico coçou a careca marcada por um cabelo grisalho de meio centímetro e assentiu.

- Certo, pode olhar pelo vidro. Eu a acompanho.

- Meninas...fiquem aqui, eu já volto. – ela murmurou para as gêmeas, que assentiram e voltaram a murmurar palavras alto apenas para que ambas ouvissem.

Jenna andou logo atrás do doutor, lhe fazendo perguntas que ele não sabia responder, pois apenas vira o garoto chegar. Ele admitiu, porém, que seu estado era extremamente delicado.

- Eu acredito que seu irmão tenha tido fratura exposta e uma forte contusão na cabeça, e em acidentes graves assim o baque pode deslocar certos órgãos do lugar. Mas não se preocupe, ele está nas mãos dos nossos melhores cirurgiões.

Porém a jovem sentiu um bolo na garganta ao ouvir aquelas palavras e apressou o passo.

Ele abriu uma das folhas de uma porta dupla pintada com letras garrafais vermelhas ALA CIRURGICA – RESTRITO, e abriu espaço para que a moça passasse. Avançaram pelo corredor branco e viraram.

Havia um vidro, e por trás do vidro algo estava acontecendo. Jenna teve medo de se aproximar para olhar. Mas se aproximou mesmo assim, o instinto superando tudo o mais. Mas a primeira coisa que viu não foi Henri, foram olhos muito azuis semi cerrados em concentração, uma ou duas mechas de cabelo castanho claro saindo da touca verde. Uma voz conhecida ecoou dentro dela.

"...Gregory é uma pessoa maravilhosa... foi ele quem tentou salvar a mamãe..." Uma lagrima rolou pelo rosto congestionado da loira e só então ela deu um passo a frente e olhou para o irmão.

O corte na cabeça era muito feio, o rosto de Henri estava cor de cera de vela e tubinhos o mantinham respirando. Havia muito sangue...sangue de mais.

Jenna não sentiu os joelhos batendo no chão, nem quando o mesmo médico suspirou e a ajudou a se levantar, levando-a direto para uma das salas de exames para aplicar um calmante. A imagem estava vivida em sua mente, impressa como uma tortura em suas retinas.

Havia sangue de mais.

Gregory sentiu um levíssimo tremor nas mãos quando viu que os batimentos cardíacos do garoto a sua frente enfraqueceram. Olhou de canto de olho para Tim, que ajustou o nível de algum remédio injetado na veia de Henri. Então respirou fundo e voltou a se concentrar.

O lado bom era que a contusão na cabeça não era tão grave quanto parecia. Seu pequeno príncipe tinha uma cabeça dura, graças aos céus. Faria testes e tomografias depois, mas aparentemente ele não ficaria com seqüela alguma exceto talvez uma cicatriz bem grande escondida sobre o cabelo.

O lado ruim era que o quadril fora deslocado e trincado, empurrando o pâncreas e o intestino grosso e perfurando varias artérias importantes, o que causara uma lenta hemorragia interna. Havia recolocado os ossos da pélvis no lugar, fixando com pinos, e naquele exato momento estava montando um quebra cabeças com os órgãos dele. Se não ficassem no lugar, e se não fossem regados por sangue devidamente, necrosariam e entrariam em colapso. Tinha que ligar as artérias cuidadosamente, e esse era um processo complicado.

Seus dedos sujos de sangue e cobertos pelo plástico colado da luva deslizaram cuidadosamente procurando o lugar certo. Conseguiu encaixar todo o intestino grosso exatamente onde deveria estar, muito mais facilmente que o seu normal em cirurgias daquele porte. Uma nova profusão de sangue indicou um lugar onde precisava estancar a hemorragia. Os instrumentos em suas mãos pareciam robotizados devido a precisão.

Tudo no lugar ali, estava pronto para ser fechado. Gregory deixou que Tim costurasse, voltando a atenção para as pernas de Henri.

Aquilo estava mais feio. Mas Greg podia concertar. Podia deixar seu Henri novinho em folha. Mais delicado que normalmente, Gregory examinou os ferimentos na perna, e recolocou os ossos no lugar. Ou ao menos tudo o que podia, pois a tíbia da perna direita de Henri estava quebrada em três lugares, e entre dois deles uma parte superficial do osso havia praticamente se desintegrado. Limpando o lugar, Greg pediu a enfermeira a massa cirúrgica e moldou sobre aquela parte faltante, os dedos treinados delicadamente esculpindo um novo osso para Henri. Quando aquilo estava pronto, Gregory pediu os pinos. Teria que encaixa-los por toda a perna de Henri para que o mínimo movimento não voltasse a tirar tudo do lugar novamente.

Estava acabando de fixar o ultimo pino de metal quando um bep assustador encheu a sala.

Os batimentos se aceleraram e de repente havia uma linha no monitor, reta e cruel.

- Parada cardíaca, desfibrilador!

O peito de Henri já estava fechado, e uma carga muito forte poderia fritar seus órgãos debilitados. Mas algo na mente de Gregory disse pra não se preocupar com isso. Algo como um anjo soprando em seu ouvido.

- Greg, diminua a carga – Tim falou esfregando o gel nas placas de metal, mas Gregory não deu ouvidos ao amigo naquele instante.

Olhou os olhos fechados de Henri por um ínfimo de segundo e então pressionou as placas contra o peito dele.

- JÁ!

Nenhum resultado. Esfregou-as uma na outra de novo, voltou a encostar no peio do mais novo.

- JÁ! – nova carga, novamente nenhum resultado.

Gregory sentiu o mundo girar, mas não desistiu. Respirou o ar asfixiado de cheiros doentios da sala, olhou novamente para Henri e murmurou.

- Amor...viva. JÁ!

BEP! O som do monitor cardíaco voltando a apitar foi a coisa mais bonita que Gregory já tinha ouvido na vida toda. Soltou o desfibrilador e, percebendo que estava tremulo, olhou para Tim e para o ultimo pino a ser colocado. Pode ver os olhos redondos do amigo se estreitarem em um sorriso, e observou os últimos procedimentos, monitorando cada sinal vital de Henri. Então uma mão enluvada e manchada de vermelho pousou em seu ombro, e Gregory se afastou observando Henri ser levado a UTI para colocarem o gesso. Vivo, e respirando.

Então Gregory saiu da sala de cirurgia, tirou a mascara do rosto e as luvas, devagar. Um soluço veio de sua garganta e repentinamente a ante sala ficou escura. A ultima coisa que viu antes de se render aos próprios nervos foi Tim correndo para ele, e lhe sorriu.

Se havia um dia que o jovem médico Tim Robb poderia chamar de cheio, era aquele. Depois de uma semana preocupado com o amigo, conseguira arrancar dele uma das confissões mais desnorteantes que um melhor amigo poderia receber. Havia sido chamado para a mesa de cirurgia três vezes, e na terceira a pessoa alvo de suas maiores preocupações era quem precisava de ajuda. Havia enfrentado o medo de um colapso nervoso por parte de Gregory durante toda a cirurgia, e quando tudo finalmente parecia acabado e muito bem acabado, o mesmo Greg fizera-lhe o favor de apagar. Não que fosse algo inesperado na situação, mas mesmo assim gritar por enfermeiros na ante sala cirúrgica pra levar o amigo até uma cama era algo que Timmy preferia não ter feito.

E agora, indo dar a boa noticia aos parentes, encontrara a moça que devia ser irmã de Henri enfrentando uma conversa com um policial.

Na verdade, o homem falava ininterruptamente e a moça apenas concordava com uhums e olhos desfocados. Chegou perto o suficiente para ouvir o falatório.

- ...ele mesmo se entregou, e não parecia nada bem senhorita Grant, eu tenho que dizer. Só resmungando 'eu o matei, eu o matei', acho que pensa que o acidente foi fatal. Enfim, está sob custódia...

- Com licença, mas é mesmo necessário perturbar a moça com isso agora oficial? Ela está muito abalada ainda com tudo o que aconteceu – interviu Tim, com o olhar infantil e ligeiramente repreendedor para o tira.

- É meu dever informar ao parente mais próximo doutor, quando alguém é preso sob aquele estado mental. Mas imagino que Jonas Grant possa esperar mais um pouco – resmungou observando que pela primeira vez o olhar de Jenna estava tento e fixo no rosto do médico.

- Acabou doutor? Como ele está? – perguntou em voz baixa, temerária.

- ...a cirurgia foi um sucesso, senhorita Grant...ele vai passar uns dias na UTI por precaução, mas tudo indica que vai se recuperar completamente. – Tim disse, sorrindo.

Os olhos de Jenna se encheram de lágrimas e ela pulou no pescoço dele, o abraçando forte e murmurando obrigados cheios de soluços, e logo mais dois pares de bracinhos vieram fazer companhia a loira. Tim, meio desconcertado retribuiu o abraço e afagou os cabelos cor de palha de duas garotinhas idênticas e igualmente emocionadas.

- I-Imagine, senhorita...apenas fizemos nosso trabalho...por favor...

- O senhor é um anjo, o senhor e todos os médicos que cuidaram do meu irmãozinho...inclusive o ...namorado dele...todos anjos...

Jenna se afastou um pouco, o rosto radiante depois de tantos meses vivendo no escuro, ajeitando timidamente os cabelos cor de ouro atrás das orelhas. Marie abraçava a cintura da irmã e Gina sentara-se numa cadeira, o rosto escondido nas mãos, agradecendo a Deus.

Tim pensou que Henri era um garoto de sorte, apesar de tudo. Era muito amado.

- Não precisa de chamar de senhor, senhorita Grant...pode me chamar de Tim.

Ela sorriu. Estava certa quanto as primaveras.


	15. Chapter 15

**Epílogo**

Uma chuva de chapeis negros e quadrados voou e foi acompanhada de gritos entusiasmados dos jovens formandos de Direito. E pulando e rindo o grupo se dispersou um pouco, preenchendo todo o gramado verde a procura dos parentes.

Um jovem alto de cabelos negros abaixo das orelhas foi engolfado num abraço apertado, e tentou se esquivar, rindo.

- Jenna...calma, cuidado com os bebês...

A jovem se afastou, empinando a enorme barriga e sorrindo. Estava linda, os cabelos dourados bem arrumados e brilhantes, unhas rosa claro bem feitas e um vestido cor de creme cobrindo o corpo de grávida com uma elegância e beleza de dar inveja.

- Meu irmãozinho está se formando hoje, acho que seus sobrinhos vão compreender!

- Ele ta certo querida, cuidado com nossos anjinhos – Tim a abraçou por trás e deu um beijo estralado em sua bochecha, ao que ela riu mais e acariciou a face dele, lançando-lhe um olhar cheio de amor.

Henri revirou os olhos e olhou em volta

- Greg está ali – Tim apontou para algum lugar próximo as árvores e Henri sorriu, se encaminhando para lá.

Quem prestasse muita atenção naquele jovem de vinte e poucos anos notaria que quando ele corria, o fazia mancando levemente. Mas fora essa pequena seqüela, Henri era um homem muito bonito e muito saudável. Havia músculos por trás de sua magreza e os cabelos meio compridos e sorriso cativante faziam as garotas da turma suspirarem. E os olhos brilhantes faziam as mesma realmente se apaixonarem por ele, e Henri freqüentemente tinha que se esquivar delas. E Henri foi interrompido no meio do caminho por duas garotas, mas elas não haviam vindo jogar charme pra cima dele. Elas apenas vinham o abraçar tão forte quanto Jenna.

- Junior! Você se formou! – Virginia lhe abriu um enorme sorriso, jogando os cabelos claros com mechas vermelhas para trás e fazendo alguns dos colegas de faculdade de Henri babarem ao longe.

- Trouxemos alguém pra dizer os parabéns – emendou Marie, que cortara os cabelos mais curtos e vinha de mãos dadas com um garoto de sua idade de rosto sardento.

- Ah sim, obrigado Jack – Henri agradeceu ao namorado de Marie, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não cabeção, ele – disse, num típico jeito adolescente, lhe dando uma palmadinha nas costas.

Então Henri viu Jonas surgir por trás dar irmãs. Vinha recatado, com as mãos nos bolsos e um boné sobre os cabelos claros. Henri sorriu um pouco para o irmão, espantando-se com a presença dele.

Jonas passara os últimos anos tratando suas doenças, arrependera-se amargamente de seus atos no passado e todo ano enviava presentes de Natal a Henri e a Gregory na casa deles, mas raramente saía de casa. A bem pouco tempo Henri conseguira convence-lo que estava perdoado. Sabia que não era fácil para o irmão também, e não queria a família desunida novamente.

- Parabéns Henri...eu sempre soube que você tinha futuro. Valeu a pena te manter na escola.

- Obrigado Jonas... – Henri abriu os braços e o mais velho o abraçou brevemente, então olhou para o céu azul forte.

- Ah é, isso me lembra que o Gregory está te esperando no carro com uma surpresa – disse lentamente, e sorriu de canto – vai ver vai beijar seus pés...

- Jonas!...ele já fez isso no meu aniversario – piscou para o irmão e saiu correndo, até ver as costa de Greg encostadas em seu novo carro negro, outro pequeno orgulho do médico.

Henri se encostou na arvore mais próxima e ergueu a voz.

- Oi tio!

Gregory se virou rindo, fazendo as ondas castanho claras de seu cabelo reluzirem ao sol fraco. Henri mais uma vez se admirou no quão parecidos aqueles olhos eram com o céu acima deles.

- Vou mostrar o tio, moleque... – Gregory avançou até ele, segurou-lhe o queixo e deu nele um beijo de tirar o fôlego. As mãos de Henri instintivamente apertaram forte a cintura do namorado e o puxaram contra si.

Demorou uns bons minutos depois que se soltaram.

- Parabéns pequeno príncipe, você saiu inteiro da universidade...

- ...sabia que eu não estou usando nada por baixo da beca? – perguntou Henri ao pé do ouvido, rindo baixinho – quer ver?

- Não provoca garoto... – a voz de gregory saiu mais grave, e ele se afastou antes de não resistir a tentação.

Tinha um presente de formatura pra dar.

Foi até o carro e tirou do porta luvas um envelope, entregou a Henri com um sorriso. A experiência ensinara a Henri que Gregory colocava presentes muito bons dentro de envelopes. Da ultima vez havia sido os documentos e as chaves de seu carro novo. Abriu ansioso.

- Greg...me diz que... – o mais novo segurou nas mãos duas passagens para Paris, e o médico sorriu.

- Nossa lua de mel pequeno príncipe...acho que nós merecemos.

Henri o enlaçou pelo pescoço e começou a distribuir beijos pelos lábios dele, falando entre os beijos.

- você...é...muito...doido...e eu...amo...você...!

Greg não respondeu. Na verdade queria saber o que seu namorado estava usando por baixo da beca, então o abraçou forte e correspondeu ao beijo, aprofundando-o. E isso, para Henri, era resposta suficiente.

oOo

N/A: ...Nem acredito que acabou. A sensação de acabar essa fic é uma das mais estranhas que eu já tive ao acabar qualquer coisa...demorou um ano inteiro pra ficar pronta. Talvez não seja meu melhor trabalho, e talvez o final tenha desapontado os leitores (e se foi o caso, me perdoem), mas mesmo assim eu vou sentir falta desse casal e de todos daqui, inclusive o Jonas. Meus agradecimentos a todos que leram, mesmo que não tenham gostado, e um agradecimento especial a Bella Potter Malfoy, que ajudou bem mais do que imagina.


End file.
